A Goddess of two Nations: Rabendā
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Shares, the faith of the people has the power to make miracles. During a strong inflation of share energy during Noire's feelings for Neptune made reality with a kiss, a new CPU is born. The daughter of two nations, a world new to her, has new friends and family to give her the help she needs, to grow into a fine CPU. After VII. Neptune/Noire, Rabendā/OC Female Maker, Nepgear/Uni
1. A new CPU is born! Rabendā

**A Goddess of two Nations: Rabendā**

 **By OathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

 **Summary: Shares, the faith of the people has the power to make miracles. During a strong inflation of share energy during Noire's feelings for Neptune made reality with a kiss, a new CPU is born. The daughter of two nations, a world new to her, has new friends and family to give her the help she needs, to grow into a fine CPU. After VII. Neptune/Noire, Rabendā/OC Female Maker, Nepgear/Uni.**

* * *

Diolouge layout

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A new CPU is born! Rabendā**

* * *

 _Gameindustri, a world where Console Patron Units, known as CPUs and mascots protect their lands. CPU Purple Heart and CPU Orange Heart, resides in Planeptune, the land of Purple Progress. CPU Black Heart, resides in Lastation, the Land of Black Regality. CPU White Heart, reside in Lowee, the Land of White Serenity. And CPU Green Heart, resides in Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures. After fighting many battles: The Deity of Sin Arfiore, the fallen CPU of Tari, and the former CPU of Planeptune, peace and tranquility has return to the world. But peace never last long, as the curtain rises again for a new chapter. But for the CPUs, CPU Candidates, and their friends, it was another adventure coming, with a new face joining them._

* * *

A year has passed since the CPUs' battle with Uzume's original self Kurome and things have been peaceful in Gameindustri again. For one thing, Planeptune had their first CPU back and now lives with Neptune and Nepgear. At the same time, the CPUs have been working hard since they overcame the CPU shift period. One nation in particular was improving tremendously was Lastation, home of the CPUs Noire and Uni. Noire and Uni have bringing out new hardware and games for the past months to keep up Blanc's and Vert's 's hardware. Even Planeptune was close to Lastation's levels with Uzume helping out when she wasn't dimension traveling with the Adult Neptune. Their shares were high, higher than they've been in years. Even Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune was impressed. The same goes to Kei Jinguji, who was the Oracle of Lastation, who made her surprisingly return as Oracle. Even Mina Nishizawa and Chika Hakozaki, Oracles of Lowee and Leanbox respectfully were not only returned to their duties but also were impressed by the increase of shares in Lastation and Planeptune. Share could create miracles, no one not even the Oracles could predict what would happen when the share inflates and what will come after it. All that could happen will change the lives for the CPUs.

In the Planeptune Virtual Forest, a Fenrir monster was dashing through the large area, it's blue fur blowing in the wind as it was tracking its prey. From the distance, a young girl was standing its way not moving from the path. She was a light skinned girl with her very light gray/white hair worn in curled ringlets/drills while her bangs spike outward and the side parts shorter and very curled. Her eyes were also a bright green. Her outfit resembled a normal bathing suit like body piece greatly resembling her dress with more detailing on each part and two big circle pieces worn in her hair. In her left and was a large Sniper rifle that she then held at the ready looking at the beast with a confident smirk.

"No matter the opponent, I'll shoot them down," she said with a slightly deep voice. From her Sniper Rifle, yellow charged bullets fired at the Fenrir and slowed it down as it's body sparked with electricity. Despite it's slow down state, it tried to slash at the girl with a claw but she jumped past it and glided behind it with blue translucent wings, "Nepgear you're up! finish it off!"

"Okay!" another girl's voice responded, flying forward to colliding a white gun like blade into the blue Fenrir. She was a fair-skinned girl with long hair of a brighter shade with a very slight pink tone added and lengthened to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears are also lengthen. Her eyes were a bright blue color and her hairclip was a round white piece with a blue center. Her outfit consisted of a white bathing suit with a revealing chest piece colored a bright lilac shade. Connected around the neck was similar gloves and boot pieces. The wings on her back were translucent pink and white while she held a white Gunblade. She glided her hand on her blade before looking serious at the monster, "Panzer Blade!" and leaped forward with her Gunblade and slashed at the Fenrir with upward and downward slashes before slashing forward towards the body of the Fenrir making it staggered back. The Fenrir barely could stand, feeling it's body giving way as it looked at the attacker wasn't done with her.

"I'll finished this in one last strike, Offensive Cheer!" Nepgear's right hand glowed a pink color as her green rings surrounded her body, feeling her strength grow as she pointed her Gunblade at the Fenrir, "M.P.B.L, Multiple Beam Launcher!" and fired a pink beam from the tip of her blade as it shot straight through the Fenrir as it the attack made the lilac haired girl recoiled back. The Fenrir vanished into data before small crystals were left where it was. Nepgear smiled, pumping a fist into the air as her body was surrounded by a white light before appearing in a different form. Her pinkish shade was now a long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her eyes were back to a dark purple as the hair piece in her hear resembled a white direction pad. Her clothes were reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining of thin double white stripes. A white choker was around her neck, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes, "goddess, we finished the request!"

"Good work!" the other girl congratulated her body surrounded in white light and seem to revert to a shorter girl. She had long black (almost light blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes were a dark red while her clothes' colors consist of black, milky blue, and white/silver. She was wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, an odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She also wore long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side of her hip was a small device that is most likely a cellphone, "that was difficult request, five of those things roaming around here."

"Thanks for letting me tag along Uni," Nepgear said, her Gunblade now resembling a Beam Saber, white and purple with a grayish white hilt, "It was doing quest work or spend all day doing paperwork."

"Don't mention it Nepgear," Uni said dismissing a black sniper rifle in her hands before putting her hands to her sides, "Speaking of paperwork, how is Lady Uzume been doing?"

"Doing well actually, just more of a worker than Sis is," Nepgear admitted, rubbing the back of her hair before waving her hands at her comment to the black haired CPU Candidate, "don't get the wrong idea Uni, not saying my sister can't work to save her life or anything," Nepgear sighed, only feel her own hole was already dug saying that about her only family, "Never mind about that what are they up to?"

"Both Kei and Histoire wanted them to get most of the work done together, so they are paired up. Even with our shares and Planeptune's the highest, is best they keep it up," Uni looked from Nepgear to a phone, seeing the time on it reading 6:30, "You know, the moment Kei actually decided to come back, it's after all that mess with Rei and Kurome's Delusions. What an odd woman she is."

"She's your Oracle, going up and leaving and finally comes back along with Mina and Chika. But still Neptune and Noire alone together, just something about that bothers me." Nepgear said holding her left shoulder in concern for her sister and Noire. Uni cocked her head at that statement, worried about their sisters? It's Neptune and Noire, what can they do?

"I don't understand what Neptune can do you to my sister, they've known each other longer than you and me." Uni stated only to have Nepgear look up at her with sulking eyes.

"You don't know them longer than I have. Most of the time, even the other Noire, Neptune has always been a pest to her. The loner, the hobbies, even picking at her whenever they see each other. I'm worried, worried Noire might one day…" Nepgear paused and swallow the egg in her throat that prevented her to speak, "hurt Neptune or worse kill her."

Uni gasped, stepping back at little at Nepgear's words. Kill, hurt, it's true some of the CPUs aren't the best of friends and will tick the other off, but kill? She shook her head, trying to eliminate the image of Noire taking her short sword and stabbing Neptune out of malice for her teasing, "Let's just head back to Basilicom in Planeptune I'm kind of sweaty from this request, so let's turn it in, get our reward and head back to the Basilicom."

"R-Right..." Nepgear replied halfheartedly dismissing her Beam Saber and following Uni back to her nation, the thoughts still on what might happened between their sisters still worried her as they made their long trek back to the main city of Planeptune. They turned in their request and got their reward, 50,000 Credits. They promised to split the reward the moment they returned to Nepgear's Basilicom, but it was still her sister and Noire she still thought of. She wasn't dense to Neptune's many attempts to upset Noire because of Noire's inept skill to not let others in. Noire didn't have many friends, not even calling the CPUs, the Candidates, and their human allies friends just doesn't sit well with her. She heard from K-Sha they are friends, but are they really? Then it was Noire's hobbies, she knew of those too. Her skills at cosplay and how she has designs to the latest seiyus and characters. But Noire never shares that or hides it. Why can't Noire let others in, aren't they her friends?

Histiore was asleep in her quarters unfortunately Nepgear and Uni couldn't show the request report to Histiore, so they left her alone to take their bath. The large white marble bathroom was where Nepgear and her sister would take their baths in the large swimming pool tub. She remembered first being born as a CPU Candidate, Neptune invited her to take a bath with her and they just talked while they washed each other's backs. It was just the two of them, with the only family was their Oracle and she probably worry of sinking to the bottom of the tub without her tome. Even with Uzume coming back from travels to take baths with them, it was like having an older sister. It did interest her about having more family, but she still thought about Neptune and Noire.

She hugged her knees to her chest, staring at the ripples of the water as a fountain shaped like a hedgehog was spraying water into the tub. Her purple hair was tied back into a side ponytail, but still felt uneasy about Neptune and Noire's alone time. What will happen to them, to their nations? The act of killing a CPU or attempted murder is act of war between the nations, meaning she and Uni would become enemies because of Noire's own anger towards Neptune. She couldn't imagine fighting her friends, let alone Noire and Lastation. She sighed, she never was worried about Neptune's antics, but now realizing how Neptune acts. It's no different like how she acted with Plutia and her dimension, how her sister just acted horrible to her, it was only Peashy and napping all she cared about. The other dimension CPUs and she were only dragged along it, they had no place with Peashy and the Eden stuff. Neptune was just not herself then and now anything Neptune does will endanger her life.

"Neptune, have you finally gone too far in your way of life?" Nepgear asked herself, not realizing someone entering the bath with her.

"Still thinking about your sister?" the familiar voice of Uni asked sliding up to the Candidate of Planeptune, her hair was held by pink hair scrunches, still in her twin tail style. Nepgear smiled but blushed, not because it was the two were practically naked, but how Uni was curious as to what she was thinking about.

"Yes. Neptune is Neptune, but I rather not lose her over one of her antics making Noire mad," Nepgear replied, sighing to herself, "It's just, I usually brush aside the things she does, but now I worry that Noire might finally have enough of Neptune and will harm her."

"Nepgear…" Uni said softy before getting closer to her and looking at her, her knees to her chest, "Please don't worry about it, I know could jinx it, but trust me," Nepgear felt two wet arms wrap around her shoulders, the trail of black hair visible for a second. Uni hugged her from behind, her small body touching her back as her head was buried into her wet hair, "nothing bad will happen, promise."

"Are you sure?" Nepgear asked grabbing Uni's arms with her hands, still unsure of her words.

"I do. Nothing bad is going to happen, you have my word. If it does, I'll be the one looking out for you, just as you have looked out for me." She said, sounding more genuine than how she usually acts.

"That's unlike you, why now?" Nepgear asked, finding this Uni out of the times Uni always treated her to be a new thing from her. Uni smiled, hiding her own blush as she held her tighter.

"I can be nice," Uni said feeling slightly offended but it wasn't far off of what she said, "just we are alone here, I don't mind trying to be nicer to you."

"Uni… Thank you I guess." Nepgear replied her cheeks still red feeling Uni's arms release her.

"At any case, we should finish our bath. Isn't tomorrow the IF from Lady Plutia's dimension's birthday?" she asked. Nepgear nodded, remembering that once the sisters were finished with work today, tomorrow was their break for the weekend and Saturday was when IF's birthday in that dimension was. Of course it was also their IF's birthday too so both of their dimensional friends are celebrating that day too. Tomorrow was another day, maybe things won't make her feel paranoid about her sister or Noire. She thought of smiling for just the moment she spends with Uni, it won't be like losing her sister to ASIC or captured by Kurome. Nothing bad was going to happened between them, but still she still was worried. Hopefully Neptune doesn't get herself in trouble.

* * *

Lastation, governed by the CPUs Black Heart and Black Sister, known as the Land of Black Regality. The Steampunk style nation has been doing incredible since the hardware launching of their conosles and hoping to take advantage of a new gaming experience before the others, it was like Lastation was finally living up to its mantra, 'It can only do everything'. As for the Basillicom that stood over the center of the main city of the nation, the CPU Black Heart was busy doing paper work as per usual, in her human form as Noire. She was a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs were neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. Noire wore a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. Noire went through paper after paper, signing official documents that would passed through her nation. It wasn't a fun task, usual having to approve or disapprove laws, some of them being very questionable (why one law in particular talking about banning a relationship was something she ripped up without question. She didn't want that in her nation or to upset them). She rather be working on her projects for her console or rather hope to squeeze in some cosplay ideas. She heard of the new characters and seiyus that came up and wanted to find some material. Maybe after finishing up she can get some time before the dun goes down. But then she sighed, remembering she was going to be in her bedroom all day, with the last person she expects to be stuck with... Neptune.

Sitting on her bed just kick her feet was a much short girl with happy go lucky smile on her face. She was a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips. She wore a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents as well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings. Why did Histoire thought it was great idea to leave Neptune with her at her Basillicom? When it came to her and Neptune's relationship, she never knew if they were even comrades or just Neptune liked picking on her. Neptune was mostly lazy and doesn't do any work that wasn't putting it off to her sister, Uzume, or Histoire. She cares for the wellbeing of her nation, while Neptune seem to just play around and eat pudding. Neptune just seem to enjoy calling her lonely and crazy nicknames to her or her other self from Plutia's dimension. For the past years, she even wondered to herself, what was their relationship between them? Not like it matters, just where does she stand next to Nepgear, pudding, and gaming?

"Come on Noire, are you finished?" Neptune whined kicking her feet off the bed, "we been in your room all day, let's get out of here and do something!"

"Neptune, this is important documents, licenses, and laws I have to take care of, just because Histoire left you with a small amount doesn't mean you can just sit and watch me," She replied before her cheeks flushed, "not that I mind it at all. Just read something until I'm finished then I'll play with you. We're stuck in here anyway."

"Fine, hopefully you have better reading material than the last book you let me borrow," Neptune said disappointed before hopping off the bed, "You and Uni have strange taste in monster book."

" _I thought that monster girls' manga was funny. Oh well, just not for her I guess.' Neptune_ thought wholeheartedly as the sounds of her bed creaking meant Neptune had left her bed and walked over to her bookcase, ' _Honestly, I want her to be away from me so I can work, but what is this feeling I want her near me?'_ she thought feeling her chest tighten in thought of Neptune. She shook it away, probably nothing and coninuted to write, still think of Nreptune, _'Neptune has always been treating me like an archetype for so long, I don't know why. Even when we were born from the faith of our people, we always seem to just fight with each other, or rather Neptune finds a way to get a raise at me. It is because I am that archetype, I don't know,"_ Noire took her writing hand and held it to her chest, feeling it like it was going to tighten more, _'I feel my chest tighten thinking about Neptune again, but I don't know why I feel this way.'_

"Whoa, look at this!" Neptune exclaimed from afar, Noire leaving her train of thoughts to just slowly turn to the purple haired CPU.

"If you're gonna read, read quiet… ly?" Noire's words were cut short when she spotted Neptune holding a book sized scrapbook in her hands. The cover was black with white edges but on the spine of the book read the words 'Noire's cosplay pictures'. Noire gasped, her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw Neptune had hold of one of her cosplay books. Why did she think putting it in her bookshelf in plain sight was a great idea? She felt her ears steaming with anger, seeing Neptune holding that book in her hands, she can't believe she had hold of it, "W-W-What the hell you got that in your hands?!"

"Aww don't get your undies in a bunch Noire, just found this in your bookshelf. You said read something quietly, so I saw this. Let me just look at it for a bit." Neptune said cheerfully, opening up the book to look through the pages of her books.

"Give it to me Neptune, that's not for you to see!" Noire shrieked, jumping across the room at Neptune to seize her cosplay book back from her. Neptune just jumped past her, Noire falling face first into her carpet as Neptune stood on her bed. She looked down at the fallen CPU, her back she saw as Neptune laughed at her.

"Wow Noire, you really wanted this back, what dirty cosplay do you have, maybe some lewd character designs?" she asked with a smirk, flipping through page after page as a photo flew out one of the pages, Neptune stopped to see it as Noire finally rose her face at the foot of her bed with carpet burn marks on it.

"Oh, what's this?" she asked, making Noire's face go redder like a beat, "From one of your 'secret' cosplay shootings again? What did you do this time, well is it embarrassing yourself by not checking your skirt when we were dressed as Four Goddess Online 2 classes?" she asked, holding the picture in the middle of her middle and index fingers. Noire held out her hand to stop Neptune from looking at it, recognizing the lone picture she forgets to put in the scrapbook.

"Neptune, d-d-don't look! It's not what it looks like!" she stammered, but Neptune ignored her and looked at the picture. The picture was from the annual cosplay contest that was held in the nations and in the three best cosplayers was in the front and in the center was Noire holding a first place trophy in her arms. She was wearing a school uniform that Neptune recognized from a survivor horror game she watched with Nepgear and Uzume. Her hair was even styled in the style of the character too, rarely she ever sees Noire without her tradition Twintails. A smirk formed on her face as she started to laugh. This waas priceless, she couldn't believe Noire went through with it.

"What are laughing at?!" Noire screamed again, her hands gripping the sheet of her beds.

"I heard someone was able to win the contest hands down, but I didn't that someone was you!" she said through fits of laughter, collapsing on the bed and wiggling her legs in the air, "Oh my, I knew you were lonely cosplaying lover otaku, but I didn't think you be this desperate on winning a contest! Desperate Heart, Desperate Heart!" she chanted over and over, making Noire feel irritated and irritated with each chant of Desperate Heart. She could feel her knuckles grip so tightly to her sheets that she could rip them apart. She can't take it, she can't take Neptune teasing her again for being a loner, she wasn't a loner and she's not a desperate Cosplay Otaku. She had it enough of Neptune making fun of her, embarrassing her, picking on her. Why doesn't she pick on Vert's habit, pretty sure she's well aware of Vert's sister claiming or her love for gaming and Boy's love game. Or what about Blanc and her lake of chest or her odd writing, why not tease them constantly? No, it's always her, it always will be her and she will always react how she always react. But no more, she wasn't going to lie down and be a butt of Neptune's joke, she's going make Neptune stop, by force if she had to. As her anger reached its max, share energy started emitting from her body, Neptune in fits of laughter to not notice. Then it happened so fast, Noire leaping to her bed slamming Neptune hard onto it. Neptune realized what was going on too late, finding Noire had pin her arms apart, the photo still on her left hand. She looked to Noire, her face twisted with rage, on top of her with her body having a faint blackish glow. It was then Neptune felt something she never felt in years: Fear. It was fear that made her spine freeze up, she didn't know if she could speak now looking at her. Noire had her wrists held tight, never before Noire ever look as scary as Blanc.

"Shut up, shut right now Neptune about what you saw," she spoke darkly as she added pressure to Neptune's legs and stomach keeping her pinned, "I'm not your little butt monkey you can watch dance around for your amusement. I'm not how you treated your own sister in Plutia's dimension, didn't think I hear about that from the other Noire?" and Neptune's purple eyes were wide as dinner plates, the other Noire told her that?

'I didn't treat my sister like crap, what has the other Noire said to her?' she asked herself as Noire's face was closer. Never before she saw those red eyes look with so much angry at her outside of battle or when she's her CPU form Black Heart. Noire was mad at her, she looked like she could take her sword and kill her upright and no one would be the wiser. She wishes she could call for help, but Nepgear and Uni were in Planeptune and Kei wouldn't here to rescue her. She was to be killed by Noire, there was no one to stop her.

"For decades you've treated me like crap since the day we met and now I'm done being you little monkey Purple Heart. Did you forget when you lie, this my Nation, my Basillicom, I call the shots now. The 'desperate lonely cosplay Otaku Heart' has you right where she wants you with no one to help you. And I am going to make sure you stay silent, forever." And Neptune was terrified, Noire meant business, she was seriously, as she was closer, Neptune could only close her eyes and pray the end was painless. Noire stared at the cowardary CPU who now realized where she was and couldnd't fight back. She can do it,, ake Neptune pay for all those years she's treated her like her little puppet for her amusemnt. Even now, the many possiblities to make her finally pay, for all the decades she listen to the same treatment. Maybe hitting Neptune back when they reunited to defeat Affimojas and AffimaX wasn't enough, she to make sure Neptune knows her place after so long. She was much closer to Neptune now, seeing her fearful expression was a change, now she knows. Her heart raced like galloping Horebird, feeling that anderline to finally have Neptune respect her this time. She looked at Neptune, never before they were this close, the more she was ready to make her learn, the more her heart was racing. As she wanted to take hold of both of her wrists to attack, to strike, to make Neptune know her place in her Basilicom, her Nation. But as she gripped Neptune tighter to the bed, her cheeks were flushed, seeing that face. One side wanted to hurt her, but another side was rising, wanting something more. A feeling, a feeling she didn't realize looking at Neptune, and closer and closer she itched to the purple haired CPU. What was that feeling, she felt her body was on autopoilt ready to make a landing.

Neptune was sorry, terribly sorry, she didn't think Noire would react like this, only going off the usual Noire reactions not blood thrusted and mad. What was she gonna to do to her, torture her, it was bad enough worrying to be on the receiving end of Plutia but not like this. If she scared, she could turn HDD and get out of this, but Noire had it, it was all over for her. She prayed to the first Godess that her death was quick and painless. Then something touch her lips, soft and feathery that she never felt before, not even pudding felt this soft. Slowly her eyes open ready for the worse and to see herself die by the hands of her own, a bad end waiting to happen. But what she saw her made her freeze up in shock again, Noire wasn't trying to kill her…. No, Noire was kissing her. What was going on? Why was Noire kissing her, wasn't she ready to make ger pay? She wanted to struggle from this, push Noire off of her for this guesture. but yet, why did this feel good? Like it was right?

Their lips entangled in a kiss, Neptune watched as Noire had her lips in deadlock. This was unreal to be true, in any scenario of all the shows and games she's watched, this one was just bizarre. Noire was bent on hurting her, not kissing her. This wasn't like Noire to even show feelings like this, she thought she wanted to make her pay not pinned down like this? Neptune couldn't move her body, but her own lips, her own tongue, found Noire's as well. It was a swords dance, but Noire was still in control of Neptune. When Neptune looked, Noire's body was still glowing with share energy, but then could see the outline of purple share energy. But Noire was winning their sword duel, when Neptune felt like she was fading into consciousness from the immense share energy from their bodies. As her eyes felt ready to close, she could feel Noire's hands finding her own, their hands wrapped to her as the photo she felt it slipped from her hands. Neptune could only think of this situation and for the first time, she thought something normal.

' _The feeling of her lips to mine, I never felt like this. For a brief moment, it was like my heart was beating with Noire's. But this feeling… Is this love… Am I in love with her?'_

In Planeptune and Lastation, everyone could feel the mixing share energy of the two nations, a feeling over the many years Gameindustri could never feel. No one knew at this very night, the CPUs Black Heart and Purple Heart were as one in the Basillicom of Lastation Something was coming with how the shares had inflated to this rate, especially with CPU share energy making it. In one of the rooms, something woke her up feeling the share energy ping at her heart. She was a short girl with pale skin and boyish-cut silver hair. Her eyes were a bright aqua blue color and wore a pair of boyish shorts and a white T-Shirt. Her face screwed into serious, feeling a slight panic about the shares.

"What is this feeling? get it together Kei, you've been back for a couple months now, if something happens you get to the Share Crystal immediately. Noire and Neptune are asleep and probably tired from the workload. Need to handle this myself." she said shaking her head and running out her bedroom and through the Basillicom and towards the Share Crystal was heard. If something was wrong with the shares, she had to find out the reason. If it was an enemy wanting to attack the Shares, she had to defend it. she ran faster and faster, feeling her bare feet to the carpet as she finally made it to the room. The room she stood before was the room of the Nation's shares were kept within a Sharecite. How long she has been in this room, years maybe? Not sure what to expect, she opened the door and stepped in.

In a room ripped straight out of another dimension, the black and white data streams connected around the room as a Sharecite was in the center. But unlike how she usually saw it, the crystal was glowing red hot bright. Never before the shares were like this, when Uni was born, and especially gathering the share to make a sharecite to free the CPUs from the Graveyards many years. When she walked closer, the light source from the sharecite as the room was then bathe in a white light.

"What!" she gasped, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. The light flooded the room with light, as Kei's body vanished within it. When the light finally faded, Kei too her arm from her eyes and looked around. Everything felt normal again, like nothing happened. The Sharecite was back to normal, it's glow normal now. But when she looked to the ground, she found out she wasn't alone. There was a girl no older than a teenager, was on the floor, hair purple and black and wearing a black and purple dress. When Kei saw her, she could only realize something was wrong but something was clear:

This was a CPU. A CPU was just born right before her very eyes. And her appearance wasn't just Noire she was looking at.

* * *

The sun greeted Noire as she felt the sun bathe on her face. She yawned softly, feeling she hasn't slept in ages just now. She was on her queen size bed, the blankets not over her body while her clothes looked wrinkled. She didn't realize she slept in her clothes, how unlike her. Trying to think what happened last night the image of herself kissing Neptune popped into her mind. Her hand brushed her lips, still feeling that warm tender kiss.

' _That's right, I was talking to Neptune, we got into a somewhat fight and I had her pinned to my bed in moment of anger. Then I… I kissed her, right on the spot,'_ she thought feeling her cheeks go red thinking about the other night, 'the warm feel of pudding, that's what I taste. Did I really kiss her, I could feel I should be made, but am I not screaming? What a minute?!' she snapped forward, realizing Neptune wasn't on the bed next to her, "Neptune?!"

"Right here." was a simple reply of the purple haired CPU who sat a few feet by the wall, distance from her. Neptune has never looked so sad before Noire, her legs hugged close to her chest as she sat with a crest fallen look on her face Her clothes were also wrinkled, it seems her palms were sweaty, was it how she held them? The back of her hair was very messy and unkempt, made sense since she was the only on the bed facing her. But Neptune didn't have the goofy smile she always had, instead she looked broken and confused. Noire never seen Neptune like this, always used to the tension breaking CPU, but this is a Neptune she never experienced. She looked on in concern for her, yet got up to speak to her properly after everything that happened. With all due respect, she attacked her and while she doesn't remember what happened during the kiss, she should take responsible and console her. She was the CPU of Lastation after all, and she never wants to led other down, even her fellow CPUs. They sat side by side to each other, Noire trying to smile at her, but knowing being cheerful won't help her now.

"Hey, how you feeling?" she asked halfheartedly with her smile. Neptune didn't look back with her traditional smile. Instead, it was a look of pure sadness in those eyes and on her face.

"Just confused, for a lot of thing actually," She said sadly, Noire never hearing Neptune sound so serious but at the same time so sad, "I don't know what I'm feeling, but it's strange because I never felt like this. Then as I sit, it hits me. Do I love you Noire, have I ever shown my sister, Uzume, Histy any love? I don't know. I don't understand, my heart feels funny and not in a funny way, just conflicted with emotions," She sighed, looking to Noire trying to take her own smile putting a hand to her heart, "I treated my sister like trash in a dumpster and Uzume, all I care about was seeing a happy ending with us. Do I care about them? Maybe I do, but do I love them? What about Iffy and Compa, and everyone we met over the years, are they close to me or not? I don't know," she put her head against the wall again, sighing to herself before making a fake chuckle, "You probably hate me now, there was a line and I crossed it. I'm sorry Noire."

"I don't hate you," she corrected her, putting her head to her shoulder, making Neptune tense up just by feeling her there, "I care about you, more than you know. I won't be still in my room if I didn't worry about you. Neptune, you matter to me the most in this world, don't ever think I can hate you forever. That's just not my archetype to hate forever right?" she said jokingly, waiting for Neptune crack a smile again. Neptune did as she wanted, smiling at her little joke, "That's the smile I know, don't ever lose that smile. That's the Neptune I love, when she smiles, she may be a nuisance, but she brings the mood when we need it."

"So, what does that leave you and I?" Neptune asked, feeling the praise make her cheeks flushed again, "Are we girlfriends now or not?" Noire only replied with a giggle, removing her head to kiss the top of Neptune's forehead. Neptune still felt her cheeks heat up from that gesture, Noire was nice to her, even when all the times she wasn't nice back.

"We'll work things out, you got me for life now." She said finally the usual Noire was back when she rose up, dust herself off, and held out a hand. Neptune took it, feel Noire lift her off the ground and now they faced each other for the first time in a long time. In the past, it was hard to call each other friends, but now they were going to be in a relationship, it was a lot to take in but it also means Neptune can't pick on Noire anymore, that wouldn't be right.

"I can settle with that arrangement." She replied as finally Noire's door was knocked and the first voice they heard all day, since everything that has transpired spoke to them.

"Neptune, Noire, are you in there?" a small voice called from the door. Neptune and Noire stepped apart recognizing that voice before looking back trying to hide the fact what happened.

"Y-Yes, come in!" Noire called out to the voice behind the door. The door swung open and their Oracles standing from the foot of the door. The first was the smallest, floating on what looked like a book. a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wore a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a Maryjane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings. She was Histoire, A Tome and Planeptune and Uzume's Oracle. Beside her was Kei Jinguji, Lastation's Oracle. She was wearing her usual attire of a near-formal black suit with gold lining with many buttons and shorts, instead of jeans or pants. Below the black high socks with white detailing, and slip on black shoes with small blue and silver detailing on the top. Two long tails come from the jacket and have blue coloring inside. The two Oracles weren't greeting them with a morning smile, but faces of concern dwelled on them. Something was wrong and checking up on them was the first sign of trouble.

"Histiore, Kei, what's wrong?" Noire asked seeing their looks of concern at them.

"There you two are, when we knocked on your door, we thought you couldn't be in here." Kei said making Noire feels a little flushed.

' _They probably couldn't get a respond because we were asleep. And Neptune wasn't talking after the whole kiss.'_ She thought her cheeks turning red, 'I must have put Neptune unconscious kissing her.' She shook it away and looked to Kei, "We were very sleepy and fell asleep. And sorry, I didn't get a chance to finish my paperwork."

"We'll worry about that later, there's something we need to show you. It concerns you both." Histiore said making Neptune and Noire look to each other and back.

"Us?" they said in unison. Their Oracles nodded, walking out the room and they followed after them. They walked through the hallways of the Basillicom, they both wonder what they were going to be shown for. When it's two of their own Oracles wanting them to see something, it wasn't a good sign. Even Neptune curious to that, but then it was something that she thought of. Last night, she never saw Noire's body glowing with share energy like that before, not even when they had channeled share energy in the Heart Dimension. That was different and for some reason, she could feel it within her during their kiss. It was strange as well, like all that power was flowing into her and probably Noire as well. Even if she was unconscious for a while before waking, all that power was still with her. What was going on, was it because Noire's and her shares were high that it was visible like that, she didn't know or understand the cause but her thoughts stopped when the Oracles were in front of a door. When they opened the door, she followed Kei and Histoire inside with Noire beside her.

When she realized she was in the Lastation Sharecite room, having the same room in her Basillicom looking identical to it. She took a moment to admire the room, looking from top to bottom before speaking up with admiration, "Wow, your Sharecite room is just like ours. Very spacy in here," It then dawned her someone was in here with them. For a moment she felt something feel like Planeptune in here, then looking to the Sharecite that floated in the center. Then she gasped, Noire as well when both saw someone looked like they were waiting for them. Appearance wise, she looked close to Nepgear's height, if not shorter than Nepgear but as tall as Uni. Her hair was mostly black but Neptune could see purple within the hair. Her eyes were dark red while her skin was very fair in the glow of the Sharecite Crystal. She was only wearing a black and purple dress reaching down to her feet. Her feet were bare, as her feet were on the cold surface of the ground. Neptune was in awe, what was this girl doing in Lastation's Sharecite room? She looked to Histoire and Kei, hoping they had the answer, "Uh Histy, Kei, what's this girl doing in here?"

"That's what we like to know as well," Kei explain putting a hand to her hips seriously, "No one saw anyone entering or leaving the Basilicom. That I can confirm when she appeared in the light of the Sharecite and appeared before me."

"Appeared? She's a CPU like me, Noire, and the others right?" Neptune asked, looking to the girl again. seeing Neptune stare at her, she fidgeted shyly at the attention she was giving. From how she looked, she a CPU. Her eyes weren't like the usual human eyes from the citizen they looked like Noire and Uni's eyes, Noire and Uni, was she really a CPU from Lastation, "She has Noire's and Uni's eyes, does that make her Lastation's CPU?"

"Well yes and no. Look at her hair and noticed the purple hair on her head," Histiore said, pointing a small hair to the girl, "That's why I was called to immediately and even I realized she carries your hair, not only she is from Lastation, I can sense she's from Planeptune as well."

"A CPU from two Nations, is that even possible?" Noire crossing her arms calmly.

"The only way that was possible if two CPUs were in theory to become one which is the only way they could create a CPU," Kei said putting a hand to her hip, "At the time, both your shares were at their max and inflated, creating a new CPU. Because we have an inkling it's you and not for some strange reason Nepgear and Uni. Histiore confirmed it wasn't them as they were too sound asleep to cause this." She took her hand from her hip, a serious look on her face along with Histiore, "we can deduce they she is your daughter, Neptune, Noire." And Neptune and Noire's faces were in complete shock.

"What?! She's my daughter?!" Neptune shouted, looking from Noire to the Oracles, Even Noire was shocked as well, her face completely red that she has a child. How was it possible, wasn't the usual process to make a child was between a man and a woman, how did two girls make one? Well yes they were CPUs, how could they make a child, what's going on? Her appearance wasn't a child, she was a close to Nepgear and Uni's height and possible age. She wasn't close to a toddler age or even Rom and Ram's age. She wasn't even close to Peashy's age either. Neptune felt she was hearing things; how can it be possible for them to make a CPU let alone a child? Neptune doesn't even remember Noire sleeping with her, then again she did fell unconscious. Could they really? She never felt her own face feel embarrassed and she's never felt like that. She looked to the two Oracles frantically tried to keep cool, "But h-h-how, how is it possible?"

"Well, two CPUs of equal stature would have to been as one at some point. This maybe sound a little forward, but what were the two of you doing to make this little error?" Kei asked calmly but the girl was listening to the whole conversation since the two girls walked in. The two woman (the tomboyish one and a small fairy one) had explained her appearance in front of two girls who seem to resemble her. But what did the tomboyish one meant, she was an error? "both you know that shares can create miracles once before, the three Nations creating the CPU Candidates, but this is a new CPU that has been bore since the decades of this Generations of CPUs. The sneer fact you two made a CPU is crazy."

"Well we… well to be sure, I don't know how we did but…" Neptune said trying to find the right words to say looking to the Oracles when Noire spoke up, sounding a lot more serious.

"It's my fault, Histiore, Kei. I caused this mistake to happen and I take full reasonability for this," She said, putting her arms behind her back and once again the girl heard what Noire said. She's a mistake, what was she? "Neptune and I were working and I told her to read something quietly and Neptune grabbed something of mine and was teasing me. So I pinned her to the bed and was going to make her pay for all the years she picked on me. But then I…" her cheeks turned red remembering it, especially saying it to Historie and Kei felt embarrassing, "kissed her instead and I think we were like that for longer than humanly possible." surprising both Oracles that Noire and Neptune doing that or that they of all people would do that. Of course they knew they were close, they just ignored the 'act' they put on every day. Of course how can it be an act when Neptune seems to enjoy picking on Noire? Noire sighed, looking down at two, "If I didn't react to Neptune, this all wouldn't happen. I must have put Lastation and Planeptune in a panic probably feeling the share energy. Forgive Histiore, Kei."

"Noire…" Neptune said softly, feeling awful she was taking all the blame for all this. She shouldn't have upset her, then they wouldn't have put their homes in a panic. She wanted to put a hand to her shoulder but then heard a soft voice speaking up surprising all of them in the room.

"Am I an error?" the voice spoke, Neptune and Noire looking towards the girl also with Histiore and Kei. It was the first time she spoke up, her voice sounding close to soft and shy. Her left arm held her right arm, seemingly sad, "Am I a mistake? I don't understand what is a CPU, Planeptune, Lastation, all I know is being in this room, feeling things that don't feel normal. Am I just a mistake to you, ma'am? I'm sorry." And all of them watched her. They forgot she was in the room, not speaking this whole time, especially meeting what was her parents. Noire felt guilty, she spoke honestly about this was her fault and taking the blame for this, but she didn't realize someone else was feeling bad too. She was supposed to be a Goddess of Lastation, her console able to do almost everything. But can she let someone take all the blame she causes. She walked up to the purple and black haired girl standing close to her. she put a hand to her hair, looking at her with a solemn smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you see yourself as my mistake. That's my poor wording choice. But if you are my child, then it's my responsibility to take care of you, isn't that what a parent does?" She smiled to her, looking to her like she was part of her family now, "I always wanted another member to my family, never thought it be my child. I'll take good care of you." And the purple and black haired girl started to smile, a tear rolling from her eyes and she wiped it away. Neptune walked up to the girl and placed to hand to her right shoulder smiling to her.

"That's makes double for me as well, we both will take care of you." She said and the girl looked to Neptune as well. Even thought they were close to the same height, she was speaking to her like she was her child. Histiore and Kei could only watch and be amazed on how mature their CPUs were taking this, especially the usually lazy Neptune. It was like they themselves were watching their children growing before their eyes. More so with Neptune, who they never seen act so responsible with anyone even Nepgear. They wonder did Noire put sense into Neptune with that kiss, questions for a later date on that topic. Neptune and Noire turned back to them, smiles on their faces as it seems the new CPU had her spirits up.

"We're gonna take care of her for now on, is that okay with you?" Noire asked, still smiling to the Oracles.

"Understood, we were wondering what you two would do about this," Histiore said her hands to her lap, "Oh course there are a few things that must be in order for her now."

"What are those?" Neptune asked taking her hand from her new daughter's shoulder and putting them behind her back.

"Well for starters, since she is the first dual CPU as well the first new CPU in such a long time, she needs an inauguration to make it official," Kei explain seriously her hand to her hips, "Then it training as a CPU, that includes doing requests from both Nations' guilds. The one important factor is getting her known so faith can be drawn to her. Since she only just been born, no one is aware a new CPU is created, only just mentality feel it. We'll leave the training to the Candidates since well, here's a twist for you. She's more of a Candidate than a full CPU now."

"Oh boy, those two will have kittens when we tell them. Which reminds me," Noire groaned putting a hand to her forehead before looking back to Neptune, "today's the Ifs' birthday, we should go get our sisters before heading there. I'm sure the others haven't felt the sudden change."

"You got a point, Nep Jr and Uni will think the worst happened, it's best we see them and handle this with delicate care with our new child. By the way," Neptune asked looking the Oracles again, "does she have a name?"

"Sadly we haven't come up with one for her yet, but we have thought of her CPU name. We'll tell you when you come back from IF's party. And don't worry Noire," Histiore said looking to the black haired CPU who only remember she didn't finish her work before her little episode with Neptune. She was panicking when the Fairy Oracle looked at her, but she looked to her with a reassuring smile, "We'll complete you work load for you."

"Thank goodness," she sighed, feeling the weight off her shoulders on that task now, "Well if that's the case, we'll be off now. Neptune, let's get moving. We got things to take care before dealing with Hurricane Sisters in a few hours before seeing the real storm." She asked with A snide remark, Neptune and her taking hold of their daughter's hands and walked her out the Sharecite room with Neptune looking at Noire for her remark about their sisters.

"Hurricane Sisters, that's a new one," as they left the room with the door closing behind them. Histoire and Kei were left alone, the two Oracles still impressed how much these two seem to changed. They were worried things would go out of hand, but both of them handled it with a mature nature. Noire taking reasonability and Neptune agreeing to it, they couldn't believe it if it didn't happen before their eyes. But one thing was different now, there was a new CPU now and both Nations were still here. Of course even as Kei smirked at the departed CPUs, one was certain:

"It took some time but we can finally end their little 'act' now before things got hectic for us."

"Indeed, I don't want to be at war with Lastation," Histiore agreed with a sigh of relief, "I was going to give Neptune a lecture on how to treat others, but it seems it's no use now. Then again, the girls' future is something as tome I must record for the future."

* * *

"So the first order of business is give you some new clothes and a name," Neptune said, guiding the new CPU through the Lastation Basillicom. It was amazing just looking around the many pictures and rooms they passed, still in hand in hand by her mother Neptune, "Then it's meeting Nepgear and Uni and we head to see our friends at the Iffys' birthday party. Actually, they would be your aunts now." As the black and purple haired CPU looked to the short purple haired CPU with a cocked smile.

"What are Aunt Nepgear and Uni like?" she asked, curious to know her family more now.

"Well Nepgear looks like Neptune but somewhat taller than her. She's a like more mature confident than Neptune, not saying your mother isn't confident that is," Noire said reassuring to the girl, "Uni is very reserved and hardworking, she looks much closer to me than you might think."

"Uni and Nepgear are friends, but it feels like Nepgear is forced around with her in a very odd relationship." Neptune admitted dryly knowing full well how Uni acts in regards to her own sister. It could be a Lastation thing, but their relationship with them is particular, she knows now because she's Noire's girlfriend now. As for those two, she worried it won't go as far as last time. Noire looked to Neptune's dry remark and agreed, knowing full well what meant.

"That training incident, I think Uni might have went overboard... 5,000 credits just to replace a street lamp that she broke during her 'training' with Nepgear," Noire said with her own irritated tone, wishing her sister didn't go overboard or from what Nepgear explained she that she forced to do it. She wonders what made Uni do that when they finally arrived back to her room, "Here we are, this is my room," and opened one of the doors and let Neptune and the girl into her room. The new CPU's first impression of Noire's room was quite fitting of what she saw of her. Very spacy with a queen sized bed on one end and a large work desk on the other side. Several papers littered the desk with pens left uncapped and photo at the back of the wall. A computer was the right side, the monitor off as the new CPU picked up the photo on the desk. There was Noire with someone who looked close to her, a girl with the matching black hair and twin tails like her mother Noire. They looked rather happy, seeing the date on the bottom right was taken several years ago. It made her curious as to how a picture with Neptune and Noire would be like.

"Hey, can you come over here please?" Noire called for her attention. She looked to see Noire holding was looked like a measuring tape in her left hand. She placed the photo back on table and walked to noire, Neptune sitting on the bed watching the two. Noire held out the yellow measuring tape and pulled it out to wrap around her chest area, "Just seeing your measurements to I can make some clothes for you. Still early in the morning before we see our friends at the party, I can sew up some clothes quickly for you," She took the tape and looked at the measurement. She wasn't as big as either herself or bigger than Vert, in fact it looked like her chest is as big as Nepgear and Uni then anyone else, "Huh, I guess she isn't as busty as us, close to Nepgear and Uni. Which means she might look like us when she transforms."

"Or have a chest ridiculously big than Vert, or have a very sadist personality," Neptune chimed in, hands to her knees, "or seems crazy with power. She next to Uzume might the most normal we deal with."

"Whose Uzume?" their daughter asked, Neptune looking to with a smile, not fully understanding what they mean.

"Well our senior to Planeptune, and I guess she's like a great aunt now." Neptune explained, looking to her daughter with a smile, "So think you can whip her up some clothes Noire?"

"Won't be hard, give me at least a few hours, it's either this or do it quickly, round up the sisters, and watch many hours of party prep up. Truth be told, It's the former." Noire said coolly before measuring her arm, then her waist, arms, legs, even her neck. Once Noire was finished with the measurements, she walked towards her walk in closet and vanished behind the door. Taking a signal this might take a while, their purple and black haired daughter took her seat on the bed to wait for Noire. Neptune wrapped her arms around, surprising her as Neptune looked to her still smiling.

"We got time until Noire finishes, let's just talk for a while, just you and me." she requested to her. The purple and black haired CPU blushed and smile, not minding talking until Noire returned. Neptune decided to share her adventures with her daughter, explaining Gameindustri at length with and the things that has happened to you. She told her the incident with the Arfiore Syndicate of International Crime or ASIC or more accurate. When they made their move, their land was almost at an end, so herself the other Console Patron Units traveled to their home base the Gameindustri Graveyard and were captured by the Leaders of ASIC. They were defeated by one of them, a woman named CFW Magic who overpowered them and had them trapped in tentacle like wires for three years with Nepgear as their shares were drained from their bodies. Only Nepgear was free and traveled with IF and Compa to recruit the other Candidates and were able to free them and defeat them.

Sometime afterwards, things were peaceful. That was until Rei Ryghts, a mysterious woman trying to get rid of CPUs for real laws, send Neptune herself to an alternate Planeptune and Gameindustri. That's where she befriended the CPU Plutia and Noire (Neptune choose to not call her fake Noire as that was rude on her part). She met the other versions of Blanc and Vert was battling against the Seven Sages, led by that world's Ryghts. With Nepgear's help and the CPUs, they were able to defeat all the members or in fact had all but Arfoire join their side. Annoydeath, one of the members, takes Peashy from them and makes her into a CPU called Yellow Heart. Together they returned Peashy's memories and brought down Eden. It was then revealed that Rei is actually a CPU from the Nation Tari and it was Croire was made her a CPU by the CPU Memory. When Croire gives some of her dark power to that world's Rei and made mayhem in Neptune's Gameindustri. Now knowing it was time to send the her and Nepgear back, they collected enough shares to open a portal, but created a permeant gate so all of them can join the battle. Together with the Candidates, The CPUs defeated Rei and returned the dark power back to other Rei.

Peace was restored again for a few more years, that was unstill the CPU Shift Period. It was a time where those would find new CPUs to follow. It was also the time where rumors were spreading about the CPUs. Neptune and Nepgear found themselves in another dimension where they met with Uzume, a CPU of a destroyed version of Planeptune. They fought together with the Hot blooded CPU against Arfiore and the Dark CPU. Then even met Umio, a talking and floating Fish who had a handsome sounding voice. When it was time to try to get the sisters home, Nepgear jumped to save Uzume while Neptune herself when back to the Hyper Dimension. While Neptune was dealing with things at home, Nepgear, Umio, and Uzume met up with another Neptune, a much older Neptune from Plutia's dimension and traveled together with her. They continued their fight with Arfiore and Croire, dealing with the Dark CPU again with Arfiore fusing with it. With the share energy from both dimension and Neptune coming back from Hyper Dimension thanks to the Sharing Field and together the girls defeated Arfiore fused Dark CPU.

"It was then we have to part ways with Uzume while the field was up. the older me went after Croire and we said our good byes to our friend," Neptune said before giving a chuckle, "Uzume was particular, anything she daydreams becomes reality, which brings me our next venture just after all of it…" but Neptune was cut short when Noire came walking out what felt like an hour since Neptune went on about her adventures with the CPUs, "That's too bad, the next story was getting good, so I'll tell you latter." As her daughter still had a smile on her face hearing about her mothers and aunts' adventures.

"Thanks Mama Neptune, those were still really nice stories regardless." She said happily, Neptune feeling bashful for being called mama. It felt different than help raising IF, Compa, and Peashy. Those were children that took care of in the Basillicom, but the girl before her was in fact the shares of herself and Noire, practically their birthmother. She ruffled her head and smiled, still getting used to feeling like a real mother.

"Mama Neptune huh, that's going to be a lot to take getting use to." She realized as Noire stood behind them with what looked like her new clothes.

"Here you go, all finished. Maybe once we get back home I can make replicas of these." As she placed the outfit onto the black and purple haired CPU's lap.

"Thank you Mama Noire!" she replied happily even making Noire blush about that. Being called a mom, sure she was far from old, but it did felt nice just to hear she thinks of her as her mother. The two CPUs watched her get up from the best and looked ready to undress when she looked back to them, "Uh, Mama Neptune, Mama Noire, would you please…?" she asked shyly her hand fumbling on the end of her dress, making Noire realize what she wanted.

"Oh you want some privacy, that's alright. Neptune, let's give her some time to change." And took hold of Neptune's hands and proceeded out her room so that their daughter could get dressed. The two sat by the hallway, their backs against the wall and waited for a few minutes. It was a quiet few minutes, only seeing one of the Basillicom workers, a woman wearing a pale black and white robe and a black headwear, walking passed them and saw them together. She waved friendly at them, saying 'congrats on the new CPU' and walked from them. Neptune felt herself a little bashful about it, but remember all of the Basillicom are told about them. She wonders how Nepgear will feel about this, knowing she had a daughter. Will she like her or Nepgear might feel neglected with a possible new family member? She couldn't feel like neglecting her now, especially for all the years she spent with her versus the new daughter who she's known for a little while. She loved Nepgear, that will never change no matter who is in her life. The more she pondered, a soft voice finally spoke from Noire's room.

"C-come in!" she called from inside the room, realizing it was her daughter, the two nation CPUs got up from the floor and opened the door back into the Lastation CPU's room. There standing in the center of Noire's bedroom was the newly clothed CPU. From how she dressed, she resembled the best of both Neptune and Noire, which even Neptune herself was impressed by Noire's sewing skills. In her hair was two blue ribbons with white edges tying her hair in a twin tail style, her bangs framing her face and around her neck was a black Planeptune choker as her clothes felt both Planeptune and Lastation well. A black and purple parka, long covering her knees, with the Planeptune symbols on the sides of the parka. Two controller cord like drawstrings hung down her parka as zipper had the N from Neptune's name. Under the parker was a visible red dress with a black lining noticeable from the end of her parka. Her footwear was dark purple boots that reached up her ankles as she didn't have socks. Their daughter looked at her parents with an embarrassed blush, her hands behind her back, "How-How do I look?"

"Whoa, you look amazing!" Neptune exclaimed, walking over to her daughter to put a hand to her shoulder with a smile. Noire stood on her right while Neptune on her left, the black haired CPU proud of her handy work. The black and purple hared CPU blushed with Neptune's words, still looking shyly at them.

"You think so?" she asked shyly, Noire giving her a reassuring pat on the head.

"Of course. It's my creation, I work the hardest on them to be 100% great!" Noire said with a non-prideful tone to her child, "Now that you have your new clothes, it's time we finally give you a name now."

"What should we name you?" Neptune asked, taking her hand from her daughter to cross her arms in thought, "I don't think combining our names is anything creativity. That's a no to me. Nepgear was named by Histiore not me, but this is a fresh CPU not a doll for a child. Who thinks of a name for that, a student in elementary school thinking it's cool? I don't want Iffy giving me the glare, both of them," she added, knowing how IF felt about her name for Kurome.

"You have a point there Neptune, I wouldn't think of it either," Noire said as she took her time to think of an appropriate name for their daughter. She looked around for inspiration, something that fit a wonderful name for a new CPU. She thought about her name. Noire, it was another way to say 'Black'. Blanc, another word for 'White'. Vert, another way to say 'Green'. Even Plutia's name was another way to say Pluto. What about naming her after a color? She looked to her mixed hair, seeing the purple strands that were visible in the black. What about naming her after purple? But it wasn't just purple she was thinking about but another shade of purple. But what would a good purple name. for moment she stared, she thought she saw her mixed hair changed color before her eyes. What was purple and black was now a light shade of lavender. The sunlight from her window hit her hair, making it shine so radiantly in the sunshine. When she felt her vision returned to the mixed black and purple, it finally hit her on what to name her, "I got it, I know what to name you. For this moment onwards, your name will be Rabendā."

"Rabendā?" Neptune replied, hearing that name sounded even harder than how it seems most don't know how to say her name.

"Yes, it means 'Lavender'," Noire said smiling to her daughter and Neptune, "what do you think?"

"I like it, kind of cute and fitting for her!" Neptune replied and placed her hand to the now christen CPU's shoulders again, "Rabendā, the CPU of Planeptune and Lastation!"

"Rabendā, that is my name," she said, feeling warm inside on having a name. It felt nice, to be named made her heart swell with joy. She had her own clothes, her own name, she felt she belonged in this new world before her. The two girls who are her parents loved her and they don't feel she's no mistake at all. She was overjoyed, with a new world before her to see and do. She looked to Neptune across her shoulder, a cheery smile on her face, "Thank you."

"Now with that out of the way, let's meet up with your aunts. They might be worried sick at Neptune's Basillicom." Noire instructed before eyeing her window to outside, "It's nice day, we can fly there quicker."

"You got a point there, take a boat and those two will throw a search party for us," Neptune replied dryly before taking hold of Rabendā's hand, "come on, let's go see your aunts before they wonder where we are."

"Right!" Rabendā exclaimed as they left Noire's room while she was hand in hand with Neptune and Noire following after her.

* * *

Neptune, Noire, and Rabendā walked out into the sunlight of the central city of Lastation, Rabendā getting first look at the Nation. It was like how Neptune explained, Lastation was Cyber Punkish. The place was very 'future proof' as she called it, looking very advance for the central city alone. From the distance she could make out a large satellite that towered over part of the city. Many citizens dressed from casual to business attire were walking around the streets while cars passed on the streets. Several of the citizens even waved at Noire and Neptune, of course they seem to know who she was but they waved to her as well. This was part of her home, and it was beautiful, even the smoke stakes on several buildings has a certain charm to them.

Neptune let go of Rabendā's hand and faced her, Noire standing with her with a cheerful smile, "Okay, now that we are outside, I guess it's time we get on showing you our HDD forms now."

"HDD?" Rabendā asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"Hard Drive Divinity, it's the form we take as CPUs," Noire said putting a hand to her hip, "We as Goddesses have two forms: our human forms and then there's our true forms as CPUs. That form comes from the amount of share energy we have in each Nation and the Faith our people give us."

"As you're just born you won't be able to channel Share energy to be able to transform yet, so don't worry about feeling you can't transform," Neptune said before thinking, 'It wouldn't be like she could automatically or something, I can't even feel Share energy from her yet.'

"So how would I be able to transform?" Rabendā asked again curiously.

"Well first is being recognized as the Nation's CPU. Then people must put their faith in said CPU, that in turn gives us our powers to transform. If I know Neptune, she agrees it be odd to see you transform without training or being recognized as the CPU of both Nations so don't worry about it now," Noire took her hand from her hip and step back a bit from her daughter, Neptune stepping back as well, "Okay that ends our little lesson, time to actually show you."

"Feels inappropriate to get naked in front of our child, don't you think?" Neptune asked, craning her neck to look to Noire.

"Well it's like transforming in front of Uni and Nepgear when they were born, just more awkward. But let's go this." she replied as both Neptune and her bodies were surging with energy. They held their hands out, a share crystal materialized into their hands.

"Transform!"

"Access!" before their Crystal shined as they held it close to their chest before disappearing into the white light. Rabendā shield her eyes from the intense light as within it her parents were changing appearances. When the light finally faded away, Neptune and Noire were no longer standing where they usually stood but rather two different women stood in front of Rabendā now.

"You can open your eyes now." spoke a very mature sounding voice which caught Rabendā's attention. She removed her arm from her face and opened her eyes and was greeted to what looked two adults with outfits resembling plug suit bathing wear. Where Neptune was is a woman whose hair became a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turned blue. Her hair became very long and worn in twintail braids while her bangs and hair framed her face was somewhat longer. Her hairclips turned into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure was more mature/curvier, even more mature than anyone woman she met or hasn't met. Her suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor was also above her knees.

The one where Noire once stood was a woman whose hair turned pure white and is worn down with a few inches cut off and her bangs having lengthened a bit messily. Her eyes turn a glowing teal as well. The outfit consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. Her extra color is white/silver. She stood quite as tall as the transformed Neptune, if not a little shorter. Rabendā was in awe, was this her mothers' true forms?

"Mama Neptune, Mama Noire?" she asked, walking closer to them.

"Yes, this is us. In this form I am known as CPU Black Heart." Spoke Black Heart whose voice was regal like than the one that stood before her.

"And I am CPU Purple Heart." spoke Purple Heart who voice wasn't like the Neptune she was used to in the few hours they spent. With Neptune her voice was playful and childish, but Purple Heart was mature like an adult. Were they really the same person? Rabendā took a hand to Purple Heart's hand and felt how warm and gentle it felt. It was like how Neptune first grabbed hold of her hand and held hers, that warm and gentle feeling was the same even in this form.

"Your hand feels warm, just how it was when I met you." She said softly only for Purple Heart to pat her head while she smiled at now shorter girl, "You really are Mama Neptune."

"Thank you for those kind words, I appreciate it," Purple Heart replied before taking hold of Rabendā's left wrist while Black Heart grabbed the other, "We should be going now, get ready." As their wings materialized appeared their backs. Translucent and matching their colors, while not flapping she felt herself being lifted off the ground and hovered just a little off the ground. Then as she felt herself gong higher and higher, it was then Rabendā saw it for the first time, the beauty of the new world she was borned into. Mountains, hilltops, even the far off cites that were in Lastation. If she could squint her eyes for a moment, she thought she could see another nation far out in the distance. But regardless, this was the new world she was to live in. And as her new parents made their destination to Planeptune, she wondered the new faces and experiences this world had to offer for her.

A new chapter for Neptune, Noire, and Rabendā begins.

* * *

 **The new CPU Rabendā has set out into a new world. Now she departed to meet others in a world unfamiliar to her. What awaits her as she encounters new people?**

 **Next Time: A Goddess of two Nations: Rabendā**

 **Chapter 2: Meetings with the CPUs and human allies: A new start**

* * *

 **Michael: And that is the start of my second Neptunia story and one of two Rabendā fics I am working. I mentioned in ASIC Revival chapter three there was a Xillia series esque story I was working on; this is the second story with this character. Both stories share one big element, and that's the inclusion of Noire's Generals from HyperDevotion: Goddess Black Heart as well as Tsundere Masochist Fencer Tiara from Fairy Fencer F. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with her character as I am watching the game right now on playthroughs and the new game that's coming out in the USA and Europe.**

 **Now then my character Rabendā. She belongs to me and is my character. Her name as explained means 'Lavender' and a hint to her CPU name. Before calls of stealing a concept, no one owned CPUs making children concept, especially actually explaining the properties of Shares. This is also a chance on developing Neptune and Noire in a way that's not overdoing jokes and just forcing them and not letting the relationship grow. Who would you really want to read what might be 50+ chapters of the same jokes between them? I'm not expecting you like the new Noire and Neptune, but I do want you to give them a chance.**

 **Originally this was going to extend to meeting Nepgear and Uni and the party but this chapter is long already so you are safe from what's going be twenty characters' introductions give or take. That will be a quarter of the story, better saving that where I can build more Neptune and Noire relationship. This is after VII so Gold Third will return in the fourth chapter and you know K-Sha will not like what's happened. Be ready for that battle between Neptune versus K-Sha as Neptune deals with that. As for this story, I have three arcs in planning for this, this is the start of the Rabendā arc where it's her being born, trained, and learning her transformation. And no, she's not gonna be busty, don't count on that. As for pairing, she's not shipped with any canon character, but my Maker based off the Dead or Alive series. I give you a hint: She's the main character's sister she's inspired from.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, this was probably since April or May I started this, hope you like to see more.**


	2. Meetings with the CPUs and human allies

**A Goddess of two Nations: Rabendā**

 **Chapter 2: Meetings with the CPUs and human allies: A new start**

* * *

Rabendā couldn't believe it was actually happening. She was flying over a wide ocean to Planeptune with two women who are the Goddess forms of her parents Neptune and Noire. The sun from above reflected the blue ocean below very well. Even several sea seagulls soar way above them. If they were seagulls, she was still new to this world even when Neptune only gave her the bare facts of it. But even so, she was excited to meet more people including her new aunts Nepgear and Uni. Of course the only ones not all that excited was Purple Heart and Black Heart. It was still the matter of explaining the pair that they made a CPU last night.

"So, any ideas how we break the news to them?" Purple Heart asked in the silence of their flight.

"Who knows, lying to them wouldn't help us, so we have to tell them the truth," Black Heart replied but sighed, "but it telling them that we made a CPU is the issue. They might imply we did a dirty deed."

"You're telling me, Nepgear's mind will unfortunately go to the gutter if she thinks that's happened. But we'll have to tell them now," Purple Heart replied with a frown before looking down at Rabendā who looked like she was enjoying flying around, 'I can't believe that it was only just today that I learned I have a daughter and she's a CPU. It's unreal to even be true.' Before looking back as the Nation of Planeptune was in their sights.

Rabendā could make out the first sign of land mass coming their way, seeing the tall buildings of white and blue off in the distance. When they finally were close to the other side of Gameindustri, she was the central city of Planeptune. While Lastation was Steam Punk, Planeptune was more futuristic as Neptune described. It was cleaner than Lastation and brighter. From the people, the stores, even the several cars in the streets were brighter colors than any she thought she saw in Lastation. It wasn't long before they reached the tallest building, Planeptune's Basillicom. The white and blue building towered so high over the city, it was like a beacon to the Nations' city. Purple Heart and Black Heart flew her towards the Basillicom's balcony and lightly dropped her on solid ground before they landed as well. Their bodies glow white before reverting back to Neptune and Noire again standing with her.

"Well, home sweet home I guess. let's go look for the girls." Neptune said and walked to the balcony door into the Basillicom with Noire and Rabendā following after her.

"Is it wise to just enter through here?" Noire asked cautiously keeping a good hold on her daughter's hand as Neptune slid open the door inside.

"It's my Basillicom Noire, it's nothing uncommon of me to not use the front door. Plus, it saves us from weary eyes seeing the CPUs of two nations taking a girl close to their age into the Basillicom. People will think we're doing things to children," Neptune explained before shaking her head at her explanation, "besides, I've been bothered by Famitsu and Dengekiko on what happened with Uzume and Gold Third, I've been dodging them."

"I see; they been getting info out of you as well?" Noire asked taking a seat on the couch with Rabendā beside her, "The same with me. Everyone wanting the full picture of why they seem to forget us. Even the soldiers wanted to know too. No way I could break it to them that a CPU did all that with her powers."

"You have a point. You two sit tight, give Rabendā something to eat from our fridge and I'll get the girls." Neptune before taking chance to walk around the room.

"Can you handle them?" Noire called looking to Neptune walking away.

"Don't worry, it's just Nepgear and Uni. I just have to break it to them gently." Neptune said and left the room and through the Basillicom hallways. The light blue walls and purple carpet stretched out through the hallway as Neptune finally made it to hers and Nepgear's room. The door slid open automatically and she stepped inside to her room. Her room she shared with Nepgear was a lightly colorful room complete with several beanbag chairs of purple and pink, a centered round table with light pink chairs under a sofa, a light pink sofa with several stuffed animals and pillows, two separate workstations, a lilac colored bunkbed, a walk in shower, several plants behind the sofa and many pictures of the nation. It was first her own before Nepear was born, remembering the nervous girl who came into her life and was her family for some time before ASIC appeared. It was strange to ever now realize that she does care for Nepgear, flashing to her clinging to her in a new world to how grown up she is now.

She spotted the CPU Candidates sitting on the sofa playing with the Lastation Handhelds when they spotted Neptune at the doorway. Nepgear's face lit up with happiness as she ran up to her older sister to greet her.

"Neptune!" She exclaimed stopping to a halt to stand face to face with her sister. Neptune looked to the taller but younger sister wondering if Nepgear worried she didn't come home at all.

"Hey Nep…" but her words were cut off by Nepgear hugging her taking her by surprise. Neptune was taken aback, Nepgear was worried about her?

"Thank goodness, I was worried you wouldn't come home," Nepgear said hugging her sister tight and looked to her and held her shoulders, "You okay? Noire didn't hurt you, did she?" when Uni followed behind her.

"Um nothing is wrong. She didn't hurt me for anything sis." Neptune replied halfheartedly, not sure how to tell her that they made a CPU last night. For their expressions, they didn't feel it. Mostly for being still young themselves or weren't awake at the time. Uni clapped Nepgear on her shoulder, smiling at her.

"See Nepgear, you were worried over nothing. Now what kept you two, today's the Ifs' birthday and they will scold us crazy if we miss their party." Uni said looking to Nepgear to Neptune putting a hand to her hip.

"Histy and Kei had to talk with us about something at Noire's Basillicom, but there is something I need to show you two." Neptune said taking Nepgear's hands and held them into her own.

"Is it a surprise?" Nepgear asked curiously as it would explain her sister's absence.

"You could say that Nep Jr, follow me. Uni, you too." She ordered to the Candidates, walking out the room when the door slid open. Curious as what Neptune had to show them, they immediately followed suit. Both Candidates wondered what Neptune wanted to show them, but it was clear Neptune's mannerism were different. They expect her to come flying in with an over eccentric manner and just breaking the atmosphere like always. But Neptune seemed more subdued and not as off the rails as normally. Maybe it had something to do with what she wanted to show them but they remained silent and continued to follow her.

It didn't take long that the sounds of Noire talking with someone in the living room caught the ears of the sisters who wonder who she's talking to. When finally in view, they found Noire sitting with a girl with black and purple hair and a unique clothing. The unknown girl was eating a submarine sandwich that look like the ones left in the refrigerator and Noire was getting along with her?

"How is it, is it good?" Noire asked kindly seeing her daughter eating and enjoying the sandwich.

"Uh huh!" she nodded with a smile, her cheeks herself filled with sandwich. Noire kept smiling, seeing the young girl eating happily. She had a child, hard to believe it was true or a reality. Noire thinking about family outside of Noire wasn't something she ever thought of. Now sitting right in front of her was a girl she brought into this world and now going to raise her with Neptune of all people. Then again, to see her as a girlfriend after never being honest with her feelings was hard to believe she be in that development. Of course she does care about Neptune in her particular way, just wanting to be a friend to her, not a someone she picks on her amusement because to her she was lonely. Granted she never understood being lonely, she at times enjoys the other CPUs' company, does see Nepgear as a mature young adult, getting alone time with Uni, Rom and Ram are fine when not destructive, and she does see K-Sha and the others as friends. Although the hairs on her back felt on end remembering K-Sha but brushed it off when she looked at Rabendā. She was finishing her sandwich but her face was dirty with crumbs. She sighed, taking the napkin she had and clean her cheeks, making her daughter's face scrunch up a little.

"Noire?" Uni asked, seeing her older sister with another girl and was treating her differently than her. Noire turned and looked at her sister who stood at the front of the door seeing her older sister with a girl she never seen before. Nepgear as well, and she seen a lot of citizens of Planeptune.

"Morning Nepgear, Uni!" Noire replied happily with a wave, "Did your quests go well?"

"Uh yeah. Sister, who's that?" Uni asked looking at Noire with a perplexed stare.

"Please tell me Vert or the Seven Sages isn't kidnapping children," Nepgear said before pinching the bridge of her nose, "again."

"Uh no she's not kidnapped. She's…" Noire paused for a moment to find a right response to explain the situation, "well she's my daughter, Nepgear, Uni."

"Oh daughter…" Uni replied half-heartedly not understand what she said before realizing that she said. Her red eyes were wide as saucers, sweat pouring from her sweat, "d-d-d-d-d-daughter!? How, when, why!?" her arms flail around with each word she said, Nepgear looking at Noire as well with equal confusion.

"Wait, I'm sure you never had a child, you never dated anyone for the longest I know you. How did you get a daughter anyway?!" Nepgear asked her own purple eyes has wide as Uni's.

"Last night, something happened and I created a CPU with Neptune… Rabendā is our daughter and your niece." Noire said looking at Rabendā and the two CPU Candidates. The moment they heard Neptune's name, both girls' faces lit up redder than a apple, sweat pouring from their faces.

"But how, you did you two have a CPU?!" Nepgear shouted before darting her eyes at Uni, the black haired girl feeling Nepgear's anger, but found Nepgear's hands squeezing her cheeks, "What did you say about nothing bad will happen Black Sister?!"

"I'm sorry!" Uni said through her squeezed cheeks. Nepgear whipped around to Noire and Rabendā, her sister and her new niece watching in silence.

"Noire, I am 100% you can't create a child unless you…" Nepgear paused, her face going red, "Slept together with Neptune."

"What?!" Noire shouted, her own face going red, climbing over the sofa to fall to the ground.

"Mama Noire, are you okay?" Rabendā asked before seeing her mother shot up shaking her head.

"No you got it all wrong! We didn't s-s-sleep together! I am sure, all we did was kiss but we didn't…" her face went redder than before, smoking billowing from her ears, "Ahhhhhhhh, we didn't!" before Neptune put a hand to her shoulders to give her almost girlfriend a smile to calm down.

"Noire calm down, I know we didn't do anything than kiss. I woke up with all my clothes on, even if we did, there be fluids and blood. Don't ask," she said wondering how someone like Neptune would know the workings of a human body, "I thought it'll be fun to read Compa's medical books. But enough about that, I'll explain in details. It's mostly my fault this happened," Neptune took a deep breath and sighed, putting a hand to Rabendā's head, "I finally made Noire snap at me with my teasing and she jumped and pinned me to the bed, and I thought she was going to hurt him. But she kissed me, out of the blue," and Neptune blushed, surprising her sister and Uni to see Neptune blush, " I think because our shares were maxed that our feelings resonated and we created a CPU. So no, we didn't do anything indecent girls, so we did nothing wrong than my stupidity of teasing Noire," Neptune took another deep breath and looked as sincere than before, "I've done stupid things and annoyed many people who believe to call friends and I am sorry for all of it. I was stupid, self centered, egotistic, and treated those who are family to me like trash: Histy, Nepgear, Uzume, Umio. All of you are my family, but took that for granted. Noire, Blanc, Vert, IF, Compa, all of our friends, you guys have stood up my childish antics for this long. But I want to start over and be a better friend and sister and I want to try my best to take care of Rabendā, okay?" as Nepgear felt amazed at her sister's words, feeling her eyes tear up on how grown up Neptune sounds finally.

"Sis…" Nepgear said breathlessly, wiping her years before finally walking up the sofa and to her new niece, "so you're my niece huh, I'm Nepgear!" she said with a smile.

"Uh I'm Uni." Uni said, rubbing the back of her hair feeling a responsibility now than ever, "hope we can be friends Rabendā!"

"Nice to meet you Nepgear and Uni!" Rabendā said brightly smiling at her new aunts.

"Now that everything is settled, we have a birthday party to get to because if I need Iffy scolding me for missing her birthday, I rather we arrive now or she's scolding all five of us."

"Right!" The girls excitedly, having the almost misunderstanding resolved and make their way to their friends' birthday party with Rabendā in tow.

* * *

The walk to the park wasn't long for the five CPUs as Rabendā got to see more of Planeptune citizens who waved at the her mom and aunt. Of course none of them knew she was Neptune and Noire's daughter so she felt like a stranger to her people and didn't know what to say to them. So all she could do was wave, but she felt uneasy of the big shoes she'll fill as a CPU. Her parents have been CPUs for decades but was only just born and it's still a new world to her. She grabbed hold of Neptune's hand and kept up with her, Neptune seeing her look a little anxious about all the people around her and she'll be meeting plenty of people at the party. It reminded her of Nepgear's birth, how she cling to her parka to new people because she was a new CPU, so those actions were familiar to a skittish newcomer CPU. She never considered much how Nepgear was a new CPU at the time, remembering a year after she was born ASIC emerged and changed things. Captured for three years, Nepgear going out her way to save her, she never did ask how her little sister felt doing all of that so it'll be something she ask her on a later date.

The Planeptune park was in far west of the central city, looking like less people were out and about. It was also about to be summer vacation for students soon so it'll be packed. But the park wasn't also a local get together, but also where the portal between the two dimensions was located. She guided her daughter through the park along with Noire, Nepgear, and Uni, things getting more quiet as they made it to the location of the portal.

"There it is!" Neptune announced, pointing to the portal that the five of them face it. From the story her mother told her, it was created from the shares Nepgear and her mom collected in Plutia's Dimension, the portal able to let many people go to and from the dimensions. Since then it was a permanent gateway between the two dimensions. Still clutching her mom's hand, Rabendā's red eyes were wide with astonishment of the portal, "once we step in, we'll be able to go to Plutia's dimension."

"You better hold on to Neptune Rabendā, you never traveled between dimensions so it's gonna be a bumpy ride for you." Noire said staying close to her sister.

"Okay!" Rabendā nodded keeping her hand grip to Neptune's as they walk to the portal and step in together. Rabendā felt her twin tails float gently in the updraft of energy, seeing her vision go white as everything disappeared in from of her. The feeling of traveling through dimensions felt odd, her head feeling fuzzy and wanting to collapse. Was it the share energy, the power that her parents and aunts can use? Was it because she was just born that share energy was not used to her body perhaps? She didn't have long to think about as the light faded and her vision returned. She now stood in the park again, but then she felt it, share energy. The energy was different, not the same as before. This was the other dimension: Ultra Dimension.

"We made it safe and sound," Noire said looking from her sister and Nepgear to Rabendā with concern,"You're doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, letting go of Neptune's hand step forward a little, putting her hand to her chest and closed her eyes, "this is another dimension? It's a faint feeling, but share feels different than before."

"That's the shares and CPUs working differently in this world. CPUs aren't born in like you and me, they are created by these CPU memories. They rare to find and you must have special qualities to be picked to be one or the memories turn you into a monster," Neptune explained but placed a hand to her hair sheepishly, "heh heh, I just remembered all that form this dimension's Noire explaining all that but ignored her. Wow I really was…" but Uni interrupted her.

"Insufficiently annoying, egotistical, and lazy?" Uni asked bluntly, making Neptune look at with a scowl on her face.

"You're the salt of Gameindustri Uni." she responded dryly.

"Love you too!" Uni said winking her left eye and sticking her tongue out. It wasn't long before the sisters of Planeptune and Lastation started to laugh together, despite Neptune taking the blunt words of the candidate. Maybe they can get along better than Neptune says they don't. Rabendā smiled even joining in the laughing too.

"Hey, Hey, Neppy!" called out a voice that spoke in such a slow manner that caught everyone's attention. Two girls waved their direction, Rabendā seeing the first two people she's met outside her Oracles, parents, and Candidates.

The first was a girl who looked she got out of bed. She had fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair was about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon. She wore an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multipiece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wore an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers.

The next girl was much younger than her, standing much shorter than them. She was a blonde little girl with short hair with some oversized hair bobbles on top. She wears a yellow/black striped jacket with a tail and a pair of shorts and sneakers. She also wears paw gloves, which she seems to wear over her actual hands.

"Plutia, Peashy!" Nepgear waved, seeing her old comrades come up to them. The two residents of this dimension ran up to them and gave a hug to Neptune and then at her. It was great to see them again after so long (despite time with them wasn't pleasant and memorable, they were still still comrades).

"Neppy Jr, Neppy, Noire, Uni, I'm glad you made it for Iffy's birthday. I'm so happy!" Plutia said slowly but delighted. Her eyes looked from the four CPUs and to a girl close to her eyes, feeling anxious looking at her, "Oh, who are you? My name's Plutia, it's nice to meet you!"

"Uh Rabendā, nice to meet you Plutia!" Rabendā replied, feeling anxious meeting new people before the smaller girl walked up to her with bright blue eyes and a cheerful demeanor that took her back.

"Hi my name's Peashy!" she said happily to Rabendā making her feel her sunny personality.

"Uh hi." she waved, looking at both girls with a smile, 'Plutia seems real nice, but something about her worries me. And Peashy, she's really a CPU like me?'

"Plutia, is everyone waiting for us?" Neptune asked looking to the Planeptune CPU of this dimension with a smile.

"Yes, we just finished setting up Iffy's party. Let's go, let's go!" Plutia instructed excitedly, tugging at Neptune's paeka sleeve gesturing her to follow her. It was a change of pace to see the everso sleeping Plutia who be in more energy than naps. It was IF's birthday so maybe that's the reason she's not slacking off on her. Neptune while having her friend tug her to the party, thought making sure Plutia never gets angry and transforms into Iris Heart because no way she's sending her daughter against that.

It wasn't long to get to the party, small chit chat was all they had. Plutia explained that Rei and the reformed members of the Seven Sages have been working hard to assist the CPUs than what they causes years ago in Their world. When Nepgear asked about Annyodeath, a robot hacker with a obsession of Noire and was Peashy's faux dad. When mention he's still stalking the other Noire, Rabendā could hear her mother's low growls and murmured something that sounded like a death sentence for him. Of course someone like that stalking someone, she felt her own fingers dig into her palms.

The party was in sight, the biggest clearing was where everyone was and all there enjoying themselves. Balloons of assorted colors were weighted down but sags, a banner written in dark blue letters read out: 'Happy Birthday IF' and a large rows of tables with so much food and desserts. Two large rectangular cakes were on the center of the tables with blue icing that spelled their names on games littering the area, a piñata, horseshoes, pin the tail on the horsebird, a karaoke machine, a projector for a movie later at night, and even a stage for the karaoke machine.

Sitting on the tables were all if the CPUs and their human friends. The first in the middle of tables was Noire, but the Noire of Plutia's Dimension. While her face was the same, her clothes were different. She wore a revealing black tanktop piece with a blue belt below her breast and a big blue bow at her collar with a diamond shaped gem in the center. The skirt is dark blue/black and pleat styled, with very thin white lines along the bottom and light blue coloring between each pleat and a black belt. She also has sleeves with puffed gray segments and black lining, connecting to loose, opened arm warmer type objects through mini-belts with a buckle around the top. The opening at her fingers is loose and spiked with white lining and a big sphere like gem on top. Along with above the knee, dark blue spiked hemlined stockings/kneesocks, held up with belts and buckles. Her boots are gray with multiple black straps connecting through an upside down triangle, while big white spheres are on top of her foot. Her hair is held up with blue bows/ribbons with black lining.

She was talking with both Blanc and Vert from both dimensions. Vert's appearance of the Hyperdimension was the most mature of the CPUs. She has long curled light blonde hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. Vert wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wore a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center. The Ultra Dimension Vert wore a different off the shoulder dress. It is a dark sea foam-teal color with puffed somewhat sleeves and black spiked cuffs at the end. Her breast still show but have very thin light green straps connecting to her choker-piece around her neck, resembling the belt she wears. The dress covers her lower half and goes between her legs, while the back part is much longer with spiked lining. Around her waist she had a black belt like piece with green circled pads on each hip, connecting to a very light blue ribbon/sash. Her hair also gains a matching colored hairbow, while on her neck she has something matching the belt. Her shoes are black slip on's with same pads at the toe and ballerina-like wrappings around the leg.

Blanc of both dimensions shared the same appearance minus their clothes. Both had short sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and dull blue eyes. On the top of her head, Hyperdimension Blanc wore a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. She wore an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur when outside or when it's cold. Revealed by the open jacket was a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem/badge in the center. She also wore powder blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage. Her appearance like her Ultra Dimension self made her look younger than Neptune and Noire. Ultra Dimension Blanc's clothes were very disappointed different than Hyperdimension Blanc. She wore a outfit resembling a Japanese shrine maiden attire and consists of a red dress with fold-skirt and a leafy pattern along the bottom. The dress has a black tank top piece with an accessory with red lining and a blue sphere in the center with thin strings. At the top of the dress is a golden flower piece with black strap connecting around her waist. Over this is a white jacket with a big tassel hanging on the ends of both sleeves with flowers. On her right arm is a bracelet, made with oversized black and white beads. Her white cap has gained red and pink petal pattern and a black circled segment in the center. She also has on thigh high stockings with red lining and black sandals with red ribbons at the toe and flower symbols.

With them was their senior CPU and newcomer to the group, Uzume Tennouboshi. She was a fair-skinned girl with red-orange eyes and long, sanguine hair worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and a pink gradience nearing the bottom. She wore a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her orange underwear, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them. Attached to her waist was orange and white Megaphone while sitting with a floating fish. He was a blue and yellow fish with sky blue scales and human male face. His fins were yellow and he floated next to Uzume.

Next to them was the CPU Candidate twins, Rom and Ram. Rom had shoulder length brown and dark blue eyes, but Ram had much longer hair. Rom wore a winter jacket over plain gray and white overall dress. Her jacket is pastel blue. The jacket itself has puffed sleeves and a frilled center part with many golden buttons, a collar with a big bow and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wore a cap like sited occupant and have boots resembling their jackets. She wore a shoulder purse that hung from her right. Ram wore a winter jacket over plain gray and white overall dress. Her jacket is pastel pink. The jacket itself has puffed sleeves and a frilled center part with many golden buttons, a collar with a big bow and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wore a cap like the sited occupant and have boots resembling their jackets. She also wore a shoulder purse.

Around them were each friend the CPUs met during their battle against ASIC. The first was two of Neptune's friends of Planeptune of both dimensions, IF and Compa. IF was a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wore a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cellphones on. She also wore matching boots. Lastly, the colors of her cell phone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, and lime green, orange, and light pink. Compa was fair-skinned young girl, her chest noticeable large. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. She wore a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wore a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

Beside them was Red, one of first friends against their battles of ASIC. Red was a young girl who looks to possibly be a year or two younger than everyone. However, she has a noticeably big bust size. Her skin is fair-pale in tone. She has long crimson hair worn with many bangs framing her face while her hair is worn in the shape of an R on the left side of her head, held with a black rope with two big tan beads. She has white colored stripes in her hair, one on the lower half of one of the R-folds, the other covering almost the whole bang on the right side of her face. Her eyebrows are the same shade of red, while she has gray eyes. Red dresses in Chinese attire consisting of black and red colors. The top is dark gray and black with golden lining and ruffles with small red X-shaped strings under her breast and a belt like piece. At her chest is an opal blue Magatama. Red had unattached sleeves with small pink cherry blossom and petal patterns around the bottom, with golden lining and black at the bottom. At the top, just below her shoulders are black ruffles. Her skirt consist of four big petal shapes resembling her sleeves, with a pair of shorts underneath. She also wore similar black and red shoes.

Beside the Red was Broccoli who had her Gema on her small knees. Broccoli was a fair skinned little girl, appearing to be younger than Rom or Ram. She has dull yellow-brown eyes and is a light brunette. Her hair is almost the size of her body and worn in two pigtails with two bells holding each one. Her long bangs frame her face and she has two un-even cowlicks. On her head she wears a yellow cat eared hat on her head with a tiny kitty face, single stitch, a daisy, and few brown stripes on each ear. She wore an outfit resembling a school uniform. It consists of a white top with red bow-tie and green collar with green lines. The skirt matches the neck, and she also wears black flats with green socks, and a big white bow where her yellow cat tail comes out.

Next to Broccoli was the adventurer Falcom. She was a fair skinned girl with orange eyes and short boyish cut, rusty brown red hair usually worn with a headband. She wore a white tank top with a brown belt-like segment on the top and bottom, underneath a blue and white jacket with gold accents. Her skirt is white with thick strips of blue in the center and worn with a brown belt with gold details and a small orange and black pouch attached. Also included are black fingerless gloves, black stockings, and blue boots with white, black, and gold accents.

Beside Falcom was the Leanbox residents who are close to Vert. The first was 5pb. She had fair-pale skin with bright pink eyes and a mole below the left one. Her blue hair is about elbow in length and worn straight, with bangs that stick up from the center and spike downward to frame her face. Worn over her hair is a pair of black headphones with silver and pink accents and a small black microphone attached to the left ear piece. She also had black painted nails and a black treble clef with a heart piece tattoo on the left side of her stomach. Her outfit is rather showy in comparison to most of the group, consisting of a black bikini top with very thin silvery vertical lines, black ruffled lining and button pieces on the straps that have small silver spots along them. The ruffled skirt matches the top with white straps and black and pink buckles, a pink belt with a pink bow on the back and black lining of the skirt, and two smaller frilled layers of it, one being pink while the other is black. Her black boots have white strappy stripes and white and black stripes underneath, along with a frontal pink design. One boot is almost covers the entire leg with tears in the material, while the other boot is short with fishnet stocking material, resembling a garderbelt. Lastly, she wore multiple accessories, such as small below the shoulder bands with pink frills and silver music notes going around the center, a black and pink bracelet on each wrist, a black frilled choker with studs and a heart piece with her icon on it.

Next to her was a girl with the same hair color as her, MAGES. her younger sister and Self proclaimed mad magician. She was a young woman with denim blue hair that reaches her waist, indigo eyes and a mole that sits just below her left eye. Her bangs have a slant cut to them. She wears a brownish witch hat with three gears; the top two crisscrossing each other around the crown, a white overcoat with brown details and a brown dress beneath it with a red tie. She also wore grey thigh-High stockings and black shoes.

Next to the sisters was Cave, another resident who works close to Vert and Leanbox. She was a tall woman with long off-red colored hair worn in short, shoulder length pigtails held with black ribbons attached to a white, maid/nurse like cap. Her eyes are bright emerald green while her skin is fair in coloring. She wore a somewhat revealing outfit looking to be a mixture of a nurse, maid, and magical girl uniforms. It's white with red lining and minimal golden pieces. At her chest, legs, arms, and lower half is black parts. At her neck is a red ribbon with a green piece in the center. Her gloves and boots are long with small red lining near the end and black and gold parts above them. While the front of her dress is short, the back of it is longer with light orange coloring inside. She has pink ball/orb earrings. The upper arm on her outfit also sports a Cave Co. "C" logo.

Next to Cave was Cyberconnect2, Tekken, and MarvelousAQL. MarvelousAQL had fair skin and large breasts that are on par with Vert. She has orange hair that reaches down to her neck and an ahoge. She has red eyes with orange musical note for pupils. She wore a casual school uniform with only one button on her shirt buttoned and a red ribbon. The back of her shirt is open in the back as if tied like a corset. She also wore a pair of detached cuffs with a ribbon on her right wrist. She wore a dark gray skirt, a gray sweater tied around her waist, and a pair of black and white knee high socks and black shoes. She also wore a belt which holds her two swords.

Cyberconnect2 was a tan skinned girl with brilliant emerald eyes and blonde, spiked hair worn with a white and black themed hat, gold goggles with green lenses, and pointed canine ears. She had white body markings and a black and white tail. She also had a fair sized bust. She wore a white vest with green detailing and three straps over the chest, and also a big, loose neck/collar. She also has white loose gloves with green detailing and gold bracelets, slightly puffed white shorts with an orange and gold belt with CC2 on it. Her boots are also white and green. She had black, tight pieces of clothing under her gloves, vest, and shorts, which may be spandex.

Lastly was Tekken, while a good fighter was a bit of a masochist. Tekken was a slender body with modestly sized breasts and a slight tan complexion. She had red eyes and long dark grey hair that reaches halfway down her back. Her outfit was fitting for a melee character such as herself. It consisted of a red and black strapless sports bra, and torn blue gi pants that has a red flame design on the bottom of the left leg. They are tied to her waist with a red and black martial arts belt. Her pants are ripped to where the right leg is only covered mid-thigh and there are several tears that show the orange inside with one on her right leg revealing her blue and white striped panties. She doesn't wears shoes, but she does have a pair of silver bracelets on her right ankle.

When finally coming into view, Plutia waved her hand to get everyone's attention with a smile, "Hey! Neppy and them are here!"

Everyone looked around to see Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, and Uni all there with Peashy and Plutia. Rabendā had already hid behind Noire's back, feeling the anxiety of meeting so many people. No one noticed Rabendā yet, paying more attention to the CPU sisters. Smiles and smirks were given to them, even very stoic looks as well.

"Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge, you made it!" cheered Compa delightedly to the sisters.

"Well you actually made it to our birthday party Nep." Ultra Dimension IF said with her arms crossed.

"We figured you still be sleeping in bed, so guess we underestimate you." Hyperdimension IF said with a slight smirk.

"Nepgear, Uni, welcome!" both Verts said, greeting the two Candidates in a friendly greeting than a usual greeting of boobs in face.

"Miss Nepgear, please sit with me." Rom asked shyly.

"Yeah, we had to wait for you before we could eat! Come on!" Ram exclaimed waving her hand to the girls.

"Hey everyone!" Neptune waved back to her friends, Noire smiling at the group while her daughter still hid behind her.

"Hi!" Nepgear waved too excitedly, Uni as well waved at her friends too.

"Hey, I'm sure my sight isn't bad," Red said rubbing her eyes a bit to make sure she wasn't seeing things, "but Noire, is there something behind you."

"You know, Red's right nyu! Noire, I think something's hiding behind you nyu!" Broccoli pointed out, seeing the flowing hair of black and patches of purple behind Noire's twintails.

"Oh!" Noire realized, turning around to Rabendā was hiding behind her, "Come on, don't be shy!" she added sweetly, putting her hands on what looked like a girl close to Nepgear's and Uni's height and brought her into view. To the party, they saw a girl with black and purple hair look rather shy and embarrassed by seeing close to fifteen-twenty guests at the party.

"H-h-hi!" she said shyly trying to have a smile on her face but still embarrassed to see many people, especially being all people who are Neptune and Noire's friends.

"Aww, she's so cute!" both Vert said delightedly hearts in their hearts but both Blancs eyed them with a dark glare at them.

"Please don't touch her, thunder tits." Hyperdimension Blanc scowled at them.

"Odd for you to bring a unknown guest Nepsy, Noiresy. Who is she?" Uzume asked looking at Rabendā with her arms crossed.

"Come to think about it, her clothes look like Lady Purple Heart and Lady Black Heart for some reason." 5pb observed, looking at Rabendā's clothes to see how well done they presented themselves.

"Yes, they can't be the Nep Fanclub's design." MAGES. said her own observation like her older sister had on Noire, "Lady Noire, who is this?"

"Haven't seen her in my travels before. If my other self wasn't busy, I ask her." Falcom said.

"Is she from this dimension?" MarvelousAQL asked looking at her if she's from this dimension, the Hyperdimension, or another dimension?

"You think Big Nepsy seen her?" Umio asked On cue, someone did turn up just like Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, Uni, and Rabendā. Rabendā thought she was seeing things, but it looked like her mom. Her appearance was more or less highly the same as the main Neptune's. She had long lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collarbone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears black hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wore a mostly black one-piece parka dress that has a purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge black and purple pockets with blue circles on sleeves had two light blue stripes going all the way down while the front of the parka only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the parka have black and purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the parka has a purple letter "N" to represent the first letter of her name. Unlike the other Neptune, she does not wear thigh-high socks and her shoes are black and purple. Another thing to note is the fact she wears a black and purple gun holster on her left thigh that matches the rest of her outfit.

"Sorry, you-know-who was giving me trouble getting back. Did I miss anything?" she asked, the adult looking Neptune looking at CPUs and Makers before looking at Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, Uni, and Rabendā with interest, "hey tinyme,how's it going? Oh, you're a new face!" Adult Neptune said looking at Rabendā with a smile, "hello, nice to meet you!"

"Hello…" Rabendā said, feeling a little taken aback to meet someone who looks like Neptune but looks older than her.

"Those are nice clothes, who made them?" Adult Neptune asked, seeing her clothes resembled her clothes and her younger self's clothes. Rabendā pointed to Noire, everyone confused on why she make clothes for another girl.

"Mama Noire made them for me." she said, everyone's eyes wide before Neptune and Noire felt it just got awkward that she revealed Noire was her daughter.

"Mama Noire? Wait, I know we don't see each other much and granted I may have done things like seem crazy like try to make Nepgear my sister by thinking CPU memories in the same nations makes us sisters but…" Ultra Vert's words were cut short by a sniper shot hitting her hair making her panic. Uni had summoned her weapon and pointed it violently at her.

"What the hell did you do to Nepgear bitch?" she said, ready to attack her here and now. Ultra Vert panicked and waved her hands in fright.

"No, I didn't do anything Uni honest! I mean, no worse than Noire trying to get Plutia and Planeptune in trouble on TV, Blanc working with the Seven Sages without her knowledge, and Plutia violating Nepgear and traumatizing IF!" and it was the Hyperdimension group who all had the collective shock face at Ultra Vert's babbling outburst.

"What!?" they shouted, even Uzume (who never knew this) was surprised to this.

"Lady Vert, how can you do something so low?" 5pb. asked her face in shock

"Wait, you're traumatized by Plutia?" Hyperdimension IF asked as Ultra Dimension IF look sulk and began to drink a Nep Bull to ignore her.

"Other Blanc, why did you let a member of the Seven Sages?" Rom asked softly, Ultra Dimension Blanc's face looking at Ultra Dimension Vert with a dark glare. The other Makers look to Ultra Noire with disappointment that she do that to Neptune and Plutia years back.

"Nep maybe a idiot, but that was uncalled for nyu!" Broccoli said looking at Ultra Dimension Noire with a frown on her face. Noire looked around at everyone who scowled at her, pulling such a dirty trick trying to get Planeptune in trouble.

"Uh, I was in HDD at the time, uh I didn't think anyone remembered!" she yelled frantically to everyone, "Look maybe I had some crazy idea to mess with Planeptune but are we derailing from my others self having a child!?" Ultra Noire asked, looking from everyone to her other self, "How did you have a kid? And who?"

Noire pointed to Neptune and everyone realized now why Rabendā looks like she's Neptune's daughter. Her parka matches Neptune's and the underdress resembles Noire's like 5pb. said, even her hair resembles Neptune and Noire. Oh course the question was how? Blanc and Vert only saw the pair two days ago and while the Ultra Dimension CPUs haven't seen them for several years but then having a child so soon?

"How did you guys have a child? So far as we know, none of you have the organ to reproduce a child with the correct materials," MAGES. said crossing her arms, putting her hand to her chin, "unless one of you have a pen…" making both Noire and Neptune blush red and flailed her arms in denial.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! We don't have one, why the heck you think we do!?" they shouted, both on sync that they never seen Neptune shout at them before.

"Well, have you seen the doujins your fan club makes, they're quite accurate you know. One of them had you and Lady Noire in a bath and a toy was involved." Red said, making the two CPUs go redder with that statement, Uni covering her niece's ears so she doesn't hear this conversation.

"I seen that one Red. Didn't Nepgear appear with something we know she doesn't have?" CyberConnect2 asked, making Nepgear put her hand to her face.

"I swear my nation's crazy sometimes." she murmured, her sister and Noire feeling more embarrassed with this conversation being just as bad as earlier.

"Stop…" Neptune said silently, everyone not stopping this conversation.

"I mean, Nep is Nep. We're not all oblivious to them like each other than just Nep's constant teasing. She probably finally snapped, jump Noire, and pop comes this kid." Hyperdimension IF said with a scowl, Neptune feeling hurt and angry IF would assume it's her fault.

"It's not my fault, I didn't mean for this. Don't..." she said softly again, feeling anger and embarrassment hit her more.

"So once again, it's somehow Neptune's fault this happened is it?" Ultra Dimension Blanc asked and the words echoed into her head. All her fault, all her fault, all her fault, all her fault, the words echoed even more that her hands gripped tightly that she never felt angry at her own friends before.

"Look guys, you don't know what happened…" Noire tried to say but finally Neptune had enough, her voice being as loud than before.

"Shut up!" she screamed, everyone jumping in shock hearing Neptune of all people scream at her, never hearing her voice go any volume that wasn't about being loud about other things, "none of you have a clue what happened, stop blaming everything on me!" and it dawned on her that she shouted at her friends as all eyes including her daughter were on her. Uni had already uncovered the young CPU's ear when it was Neptune she heard.

"Mama Neptune?" Rabendā asked, coming up to her mother as tears feel free hers, everyone seeing Neptune cry.

"Neptune?" Peashy asked seeing the light purple haired girl was crying and said her name correctly.

"Nep-Nep?" Compa asked concern for her friend's outburst at them. Tears fell from Neptune's cry, never seeing the always happy and goofy Neptune show real feelings than chewing the scenery of a situation.

"I picked on Noire with something that belongs to her and it was stupid to egg her on that she pinned me to the bed. All we did was kiss, Nothing more," she added through anger filled tears, "our shares resonated and we made Rabendā, all because I couldn't stop teasing her. Just, just, don't blame it all on me…" and more tears protruding from her eyes, everyone looking at Neptune and feeling awful about what they said. IF, Blanc, everyone felt the guilt of their conversation about doujins and blaming Neptune as always. Neptune was actually upset, they see Neptune upset about anything. The Planeptune CPU's stifled crying still was heard throughout the party, the atmosphere of a party turn badly now that they realized they may have crossed the line. Nepgear, realizing her sister was upset, embraced her as she still cried into her younger sister's arms.

"Neppy…" Plutia said sadly feeling her friend was upset. Rabendā look at Neptune's friends feel even more as Neptune cried when both Blanc and Vert of both dimensions had comforted the younger CPU.

"Sorry, you seem upset Neptune. We… we didn't know, did we guys?" Hyperdimension Vert said looking at everyone who nodded with concern. Even the IFs felt terrible, this was their birthday after all. Hyperdimension IF held her right arm with a frown, feeling bad for her friend

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to openly blame you Nep," IF said before sighing, "this is supposed to be our special day, how it's just sad now."

"It really is, we went too far," Ultra Dimension Noire feeling bad for Neptune for once, usually finding her annoying and lazy felt terrible about this, "uh, we're all sorry."

"Yes, sorry Neptune. Never thought I feel like a idiot to assume as well," Hyperdimension Blanc said clutching her hat in her hands before looking at Rabendā, "sorry about upsetting your mother like that, we're better than this. Anyway, my name's Blanc, CPU of Lowee. Of course you seem like a newborn so you won't know that." she added with a smile on her face, her Ultra Dimension self always smiled too.

"Nice to meet you Blanc." Rabendā replied with a soft smile eyeing the short CPU, 'she may look young as me, but I feel a strong demeanor to her.'

"I'm Vert, CPU of Leanbox. It's nice to meet you Rabendā." Ultra Dimension Vert greeted, putting her hands to her front smiling.

"Hello," Rabendā said looking at the two Very with a puzzled stare, 'something about them I don't like, but they seem kind hearted.'

The two CPUs of either dimension look back at their comrade, Nepgear removed her older sister and she rub her eyes to wipe away her tears. Vert put a sincere hand to her fellow CPU, wanting her smile again, "Neptune, do you feel better now? It pains me to see you cry."

"Nep, I don't like my birthday feel like a sad day. So please smile again, now I miss your smile." Hyperdimension IF said, Neptune wiping the last tears from her eyes before lookin at everyone, Noire and Uni waiting for Neptune to feel better again. Slowly, her smile finally returned on her face again, Noire smiling at her now that her spirits have returned.

"Yeah, sorry I made this feel bad," Neptune said feeling a blush rise on her face as she scratch her cheek sheepishly, "Forgive me?"

"Well as long as you take care of Noire and your kid now, we forgive you," Blanc said a smile on her face, "I mean you are going to, right?"

Neptune nodded, rubbing her neck now, "of course, it's my responsibility now. Plus Histy said she does need to be inaugurated as a CPU as well and be recognized as a CPU by Lastation and Planeptune."

"Really?" Vert asked but looks back at tables where the others, "let's talking about it at the table first okay?"

"Sure." Neptune replied, feeling much better after crying in front of everyone and took hold of Rabendā's hand to walk towards the part table with the other CPUs, Nepgear, and Uni behind her. Neptune and Noire sat together with their child in-between them with Nepgear and Uni sitting with Vert, Blanc, Ultra Noire, Ultra Vert, Ultra Blanc, Adult Neptune, Plutia, and Uzume with Rom and Ram closer to their human friends. Once sitting together, the conversation continued.

"A inauguration?" 5pb. asked curiously, "is that important?"

"From how Histoire and Kei puts it, it's needed," Noire said putting her hand to her daughter's head,"the last CPUs born were the Candidates and those celebrations were small, even Nepgear didn't meet them years ago."

"So is there any way we can assist you Lady Noire?" MAGES. asked her hand twirling a straw which was in a bottle of Doc P was looking at the CPU of Lastation.

"Yes, I'm sure you can help. Rabendā needs to be trained in combat, collect shares, and learn to transform in her Hard Drive Divinity." Neptune said, the Makers all nodding in response to Neptune's request.

"So guild training, I can help you on that front Nep." IF said smiling at the purple haired CPU with a confident smile.

"Is it really that hard? We and Noire could transform easily when we became CPUs with those memories." Plutia asked cocking her head.

"It's different over you guys. Remember, you weren't born as CPUs like we are, it's a completely different thing. When we were born decades ago, it felt like a ingrained idea as CPUs. We had only one important job: collect shares, create consoles, and preserve our nation's longevity." Vert explained, crossing her arms under her chest.

"I know I can't transform like Mama Noire and Mama Neptune," Rabendā perked up, placing a hand to her heart, "I feel share energy in this dimension, it feels… faint."

"So it's unlikely for Lady Rabendā to transform easily without shares or training right?" 5pb. asked looking at Rabendā with a concern look.

"Yes. When I was born, I was self taught by sis to fight and transform. I wasn't as strong as her auntil she taught me how to defend myself." Nepgear said grabbing a cupcake from the table to eat.

"You were self taught Nepgear?" MarvelousAQL asked, "I would thought CPU Candidates were pretty strong on their merits."

"You say that, but even we know our weakness. Nepgear is stronger than us, and she had IF, Compa, 5pb., Cave, Red, and Broccoli who took us on when we were controlled by Underling and CFW Trick," Ram said grabbing a raisin cookie and ate it, "not my thing to admit it, but even our own inexperience compared to Blanc, Nepgear is much stronger." and Rom nodded with her younger twin sister.

"And Rabendā needs proper training to be a CPU?' Umio asked still looking at Neptune and Noire.

"Can we help?" Plutia asked to the two CPUs.

"You sure, if it's not too much a hassle to you guys to help us." Noire replied, grateful to the help but felt like they were forcing their assignment on them.

"Nepsy, it's not like we're asking, we want to." Uzume said a big smile on her face.

"Besides, we all feel terrible for assumptions, so we want to help you," Ultra Dimension Noire said feeling less her usual attitude to talk to Neptune in a genuine matter, "so does that mean you two are together now?" making the two CPUs look to each other with Rabendā still in-between them and blush scarlet.

"I guess so," Noire stated, "I promised Kei and Histoire that we'll take care of her so keeping my word."

"That's good to hear. So how able get pass the subject for now and have fun. It's our special day after all." Ultra Dimension IF with a smile as everyone pumped their fist into the air.

"Yeah!"

* * *

The IFs' party continued on without a single hitch or problem. Once everyone sang happy birthday, the party git started. The two large cakes were into pieces and given to each of the CPUs and Makers. Rabendā, still new, quite enjoyed the cake. It was actually homemade by Ultra Dimension Noire and Vert who made them from scratch, even the frosting was homemade. When games was time to play, the Candidates and Peashy dragged Rabendā to the area of the games where they blindfolded the young CPU to play pin the tail on the dogoo with them. For her first activity, she didn't do great at it, the pin not even hitting the spot. The name game was horseshoes against Peashy and Ram and there was prizes for who gets the most points wins. Between the two CPUs, Rabendā was tied for points between them. She got lucky with the last point as Peashy over shot her throw and the horseshoe went flying (Tekken and MarvelousAQL left to retrieve it). Rabendā won that game out of Peashy 's error, winning a pair of headphones (signed by 5pb. and MAGES.). The next game was piñata with several of CPIs and Uni. IF of the Ultra Dimension was blindfolded this time and was trying to swing aimlessly at the dogoo shaped game. Everyone guided the Guild member to swing her way to the piñata and make sure she wouldn't hit them. It took some time(and several turn arounds) but IF finally hit it, letting the candy and items fall on IF (which was a lot). The next activity was karaoke, which was 5pb.'s time to shine. She sung first, which everyone of course loved as it's what she's best at. Neptune and Nepgear took their turn, singing a duel song together and being in such good sync. Noire sung a solo song and even Rabendā was amazed by her singing. When Plutia took a chance to sing, everyone was amazed by her singing voice. Someone who rather sleep around can sing both cute and well, maybe they underestimate her far too well. More and more of the CPUs and Makers took their turn on the microphone, even Uzume was persuaded to sing (Nepgear and Neptune saying it'll be cool to do it). The last event was everyone gathering around to watch several shows that Vert picked out for them to watch. One of them was a mechanical anime but Neptune wasn't pleased with the male protagonist.

"Man he's so whiny! Just get in the Mecha and do your job!" Neptune shouted a scowl on her face.

"I get he's a little realistic and doesn't want to do it, they portrayed him so unlikable than relatable." IF said agreeing with Neptune, I mean, be a little considerate of your job."

Tell me about it," Red nodded in agreement, "sure most powerful protagonists get hated, but is there a reason to defend him?"

Time after that series, they had a twelve episode marathon of another series once Rom, Ram, Rabendā, and Peashy had falling asleep. The series was a boy who want this girl, but when it seems like the relationship wasn't going well, instead of stopping the relationship, hr cheats on her with the girl who paired them up and other girls. Everyone was all agreement they all thought he was a sleazeball who needs to die. Of course they had to wait unfortunately. When it was getting dark the sun was setting and they only reached episode 9, Noire was still watching the show and wanted to slap any sleazeball who couldn't keep in their pants on. Her rage against the enemy of all women was cut short from the sleeping noise of Neptune with Rabendā sleeping on her knees while Neptune on her shoulder. It was kind of calming, seeing her new daughter and someone she promised to take care of Rabendā with sleeping soundly with her. She put a hand to Neptune's hair and lightly stroked it with a smile on her face, feeling happy to be around her.

"Noire?" Neptune asked slowly opening her eyes feeling her head to her shoulder.

"Oh you're awake. You missed most of the show." Noire replied still looking at Neptune and then to the show.

"I've seen it Noire, but can I ask you something?" she asked, her eyes half open, not wanting to watch the show, "would you like to go out with me?"

"Go out with you?" Noire repeated, her cheeks turning beet red at the offer. Neptune asked her out, out of the blue, just like that? Noire fathom if she suxked the silly out of Neptune really asked her out? But a smile formed on her fax, lifting her head ever so slightly, "oh course, I love to!"

"That's good. And Noire? I love you and," Neptune replied moving her hand to grasp Noire's hand, startling Noire with a gesture so unlike her, "I'm sorry for everything." Whether she learned this from a show was a possibility or not, Noire returned that gesture by gripping her hand too.

"I love you too and it's alright." she said and left her eyes felt heavy as she froze asleep, the sounds of her friends drowning out.

Rabendā woke up something later when she fell asleep during the Mecha anime and saw it was nighttime and she really feel asleep her butt on the smooth grass.. everyone around was glued to the anime, she looked at her parents sleeping so peacefully together. Even how they used to get on each other's nerves and fight, something about them brought them stronger. With a hand reaching out to touch theirs, things were a new start for all of them.

* * *

 **Neptune and Noire, once at each other's hair now start a new chapter as couple. Rabendā must learn to be a CPU as in a couple of days is her imagination as a Goddess of two Nations.**

 **But tomorrow is Neptune and Noire's date**

* * *

 **Next time: A Goddess of two Nations: Rabendā**

 **Chapter 3: Neptune and Noire! A date around Lastation**

* * *

 **Michael: And chapter two finally finished. The ending wasn't my first thought as I wanted Neptune to ask her out after the party is over, there was gonna be more interactions with Rabendā and the Makers as well Peashy but I didn't want to drag it out. This is close to 11,000+ words and I usually write longer but best not drag it out. That's where the rest of the first and second arc will give her time to get to know them. Plus she wasn't introduced to Uzume and Umio as she knows them from Neptune's story. She also got to meet Adult Neptune as well. Now Neptune and Noire have a lot of minor obstacles before they're a couple. I can't force Neptune's normal behavior as a functional relationship. There's a time for humor and jokes, it's not here. If one wants to see them as without the same tiring jokes, this is a prime example same with Nepgear and Uni. Speaking of them, you see their relationship as they have small minor scenes that don't get in the way, like the scene of Nepgear squeezing Uni's face for her error.**

 **Now Rabendā's CPU awakening is at the end of this first arc, so you'll see her train, learning to fight and be a CPU. If you are reading the second Rabendā tale, you saw a glimpse of her fighting style as this story she's going to learn how to fight, take guild quests, and transform. What's to come in a few chapters:**

 **4\. A misunderstanding of bullets and swords! Neptune vs K-Sha**

 **5\. Training the New comer! Nepgear vs. Rabendā**

 **6\. Guild training! Recognized as the CPU**

 **7\. A S-Rank Mission! A memory of Neptune's fears**

 **A lot of character development of Neptune, Noire, Rabendā, and K-Sha's return as well all the Gold Third. I will try my best so my updates aren't in limbo but this takes time and hopefully no errors. So that's it and how I have a game for you:**

 **What are the fan created and anime references I made?**


	3. Neptune and Noire!

**A Goddess of Two Nations: Rabendā**

 **Chapter 3: Neptune and Noire! A date around Lastation**

* * *

Neptune never felt this nervous before in her life. She was going on a date with Noire, someone she spent decades teasing her was practically her girlfriend now and have a sixteen-year-old looking girl as their daughter. In only two days Neptune never felt nervous of what to do or what to say. She waited at the central city's park for Noire, it was the deal they made last night when it was time to go home. Meet in the park around eight in the morning, it was the arrangement they made for today. But Neptune felt that anxious about this date. She asked Noire out, but she was the one that felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"It shouldn't be hard, it's just a date, right?" she asked herself, eyeing the clock she stood waiting for Noire, "I hope I look good. Is this appropriate for a date?" she asked, looking down to the clothes she was wearing. Her clothes she wore wasn't her usual attire: a short sleeve light purple jacket over a light purple shirt and a matching skirt. Her Planeptune hairclips and chocker was absent, but she looked completely different than her usual look, "Damn you little sister, the moment I asked for clothes advice, you just have a outfit that's cute, honestly," she groaned, looking at herself in the reflection of the smooth surface. Her cheeks heat up, anxiety returning, "Do I look cute enough?" she asked herself, tugging at a lock of her hair. even her hair was musch more neaer than usally. She took another deep breath, feeling that anxiety take her.

"Just be calm, it's just a date with someone you spend years picking on. It should be easy, right?" she asked herself, looking to her palms. They were sweating, she felt how nervous she was to make sure this didn't go badly. But it was still Noire, someone she knew she cared, but never showed those feelings without jokes. THen again, what do you say to someone you made a butt of your jokes for years?

"Neptune?" a voice asked from behind her. Neptune whipped around to see someone behind her. It finally donned on her it was actually Noire. Her appearence was quite different than her usual CPU attire, it was almost a shock to see her. Her usual dress was replaced with a striped purple, lavender, and pink long sleeve jacker over a black top with a small lavender bow in the front. Her skirt was a matching black and matching black shoes with no visible socks on her feet. Her black ribbins still remained, it was still like she was completely different person. A black purse hung on her shoulder as she looked at Neptune shyly, "H-Hi."

"Hi." Neptune replied back, her own tone a little embarassed to see Noire look so different. Neptune kept her composure trying to not worry Noire for her nervousness and spoke up, "Um, you look nice."

"You too," Noire replied. She fidgeted a little not trying to look as embarassed as Neptune wasn't trying to look nervous as Noire, "Uh, shall we go?"

"Y-yeah, let's." Neptune repiled, Noire and her finally leaving the clock and made thier way through the park. It felt ever more quiet between the two, Neptune looking to Noire who smiled but she felt nervous walking with her. But what does a couple do, nevertheless being with a couple with someone she's been horrible to for years. She looked around, seeing the early morning citizens holding hands with their love ones. They looked happy, kind of like the couples she saw on town. Was that how couples do it, seeing some of them be lovely dovey like that. Maybe holding noire's hand would be right? Without delay, she took Noire's hands and squeezed it, making Noire jump seeing the short CPU just grab her hand like that. Her cheecks were heat up, suprised by this gesture for a moment and didn't expect this from the new Neptune.

"Um, shouldn't couples hold hands together? I mean, that's what couples do right?" Neptune asked nicelt, Noire still feeling a little suprised by that.

"Um, yeah." she replied, looking away from her. They kept thier steed through the part, being quiet to one another until they left the park. Neptune still held Noire's hand tightly in hers, still not sure what else a couple should do. Dating wasn't something she really knew, only seen from the shows she watches with Nepgear and Uzume, the romantic kind seeing usually a boy and girl out the town, dress nicely and on a real date. That's what she knows, but expercing it is a diffeent story. It wasn't long, that Noire spoke, stopping Neptune's train of thought.

"Where's Rabendā right now?" she asked, making Neptune nsap into focus.

"Oh, Nepgear and Uzume is watching her at Blanc's place. Said she should get to know the Candiates more." Neptune explained to her.

"That's nice, she should get to make friends." Noire replied smiling to the Planeptune CPU, " Rabendā is still young so she needs to be social with others close to her age, well appearence wise I mean."

"True, she's still new to this world, It's better she gets to know people. So, where we're going first?" Neptune asked curiously to her.

"There's a nice resturant in town we can go for breakfast and lunch. Let's just... enjoy the walk, okay?" Noire asked.

"Okay." Neptune said as they coniinued going to the resturant, both gir;s see feel anxious.

* * *

"Wow, this is really Lowee!" Rabendā saud delighted, in awe of the different atmosphere the Lowee nation was. The snow, the buildings, it was different from the futuristic city of Planeptune and the Streampunk vibe of Lastation. The building felt more like from a video game with even mushrooms growing around. The snow as well made it feel like a winter wonderland as he took the helm from Nepgear, Uzume, and uni. The CPU and Candidates did like how happy the young CPU was, it was natural she was only just born so she's enjoying the world around her.

"Hey Rabendā, don't run off too far!" Nepgear called out to her neice.

"Okay Auntie Nepgear!" Rabendā called back, making Nepgear still smiled, still shocked she was a aunt in the first place, all belcause of Neptune and Noire.

"She's happy, I don't blame her. By the way, remind me why I'm going along, I'm not watching Rabendā right now." Uni said looking from the Planeptune CPUs and then to her sister daughter and now niece.

"It's not like you're busy, plus everyone's pitching in to help Rabendā remember?" Nepgear reminded the black haired Candidate. Uni flinched, remembering the other night, "Besides, keeping a close eye that there's not anymore jinxing you make on us."

"How was I suppose to know Neptune and Sis would make a child, I'm not psychic guys." Uni retorted, not feeling this was her fault.

"Well isn't the saying be careful what you wish for, it might come true Unisy?" Uzume asked her, "You said to Nepgear nothing bad will happen, but it did. Plus we got one CPU born out of this, we won't need another, namely from you two or Vertsy." making the two girls blush at the thought.

"W-w-w-w-e would never! Also Histore said it only happened because our shares were at it's peak and the share energy that both Sis and Noire made. And even if we had s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s..." and Nepgear's whole body turned completely beet red as she was stammering trying to say the next word. Nepgear looked like she was broken down, Uzume waving her hand in front of her face to get her back to her senses. Uzume shrugged, grabbing the junior by the hand and continued to drag her to the Lowee Basillicon with the not in the mind Nepgear to the Basillicon.

It wasn't long that the girls made it the Basillicon walking in as Nepgear was still phased out about it. Entering inside, the girls stood in the lobby, looking around the white and brown lobby and seeing the Basillicon worker wave to the girls as they went to the room of Blanc with Nepgear still phased out. Climbing out stairs, Uzume led Nepgear, Uni, and Rabendā to Blanc's room and knocked on the door.

"Yo Blansy! It's me, Gearsy, Unisy, and Rabsy!" Uzume called from the door. Rabendā was confused, who's Rabsy? Then it dawned on that's the name she gave her? Was it a nickname, that was a surprise. For some reason, it warmed her to be have a nickname. The door before her opened and Blanc stood at the foot of the door. She looked at the girls with her doll like eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Oh morning girls, didn't expect you to be here early." Blanc said and looked at Nepgear looking like she was broken, "What happened to her?"

"Well she thinks that CPUs have to made be actual reproducing." Uzume said nonchalantly, seeing Nepgear hasn't recovered yet. Blanc frowned, seeing the Candidate was stuck on loop.

"I see. But we aren't like normal people to make children, plus CPUs are born from shares, not that. Even if we did produced a child with a male, it be a normal human not a CPU. It wouldn't work if we did date humans." Blanc said coming up to Nepgear and pitched her nose, "Come on Nepgear, speak!" as Nepgear was having isses talking before getting away from Blanc and coughed, kneeling down trying to breath.

"What... the... goodness... Blanc!" she panted, catching her breath. She looked up to see Uni, Uzume, and Rabendāwere in the room and stood up straight to everyone, "As I was saying, sexual intercourse doesn't work with us. Our bodies doesn't work the same way as humans, even if we did with other CPUs, it's just sex, we aren't making CPUs without max shares on both sides. Now with male citizens, we can't produce CPUs by sex, we just make normal humans with no CPU qualities. It wouldn't make logical sense. What Neptune and Noire did was a miracle because their shares were high. It won't happen unless shares were max, and I'm sure Histore will have our heads if we try it again like one of us, so..." she looked to Uni with a glare, "Love ya, but hands to yourself."

"What, why me?!" Uni asked blushing and Uzume crossed her arms with a smile.

"Gearsy's back!" she said with excitement.

"Welcome back to us, hard to see that you are back with that info dump, looks like Histore been telling you a lot unlike your sister. But your sister in now a mother and is taking responsibility, so I'll cut her some slack." Blanc said before Rom and Ram came into the room, seeing Nepgear, Uni, Uzume, and Rabendā were visiting today.

"Nepgear, Uni, good morning!" Ram waved to the two old Candiates.

"Miss Uzume, Rabendā, good to see you too." Rom greeted shyly.

"Can you girls keep Rabendā and Uni occupated while I'm with Nepgear and Uzume?" Blanc asked the twins.

"Sure, come on Rabendā! Let's go to our room!" Ram ordered, grabbing the young CPU by the hand and tugging her out the room with her a little taken aback about leaving so soon from her aunt aunts and Uzume. With a wave goodbye, Rabendā was out the door with the Candidate Twins leaving Nepgear, Uni, and Uzume with Blanc.

"That should leave the girls occupied while we get to business." Blanc informed them.

"Are you sure Rabendā will be okay with them? I mean what if Rabendā makes a hole in the wall or something?" Uni asked curiously.

"I don't see a problem, it's not like she be Vert's sister or anything, plus she's still in a sense newborn, her powers aren't awakened,"Blanc said going to her chair to put on her coat, "Besides, Rom and Ram need to give her friends correct, better now than later. We all said we pitch in to help her grow, I think making friends is a great way of growing asa CPU."

"That's true, she got it easy, we never got to make friends when we was born, even then during the whole ASIC stuff, we was still alone. I can understand, wanting her to not feel alone," Uni said putting her hands behind her back, "I do get that, I only had Noire and even Kei as friend, no one else my age. If I never met Nepgear, Rom, Ram, the others, I would never have good friends."

"Uni..." Nepgear realized, never hearing the candidate open up so before.

"I can understand, before I made friends with the monsters, I was alone when I was sealed away, in the Heart Dimension and my life in the Zero dimension. Umio, the baby bugs, Dogoos, they kept me happy for some long, even when I kept fighting with the Dark CPUs," Uzume said holding her right arm and her voice switched to her 'real voice' as Orange Heart, "Uzume never like being alone, no other humans, no life outside the city. Umio and the others were what kept Uzume happy in that dimesnion," Umzume cleared her throat and was back to her 'cool' voice, "No one wants to feel alone, I wouldn't want Rabsy to be lonely in this new world."

"Uzume is right, we want her to grow as a fine CPU, but she shouldn't be alone in a world unfamiliar to her," Nepgear agreed holding her own arm as well. She shook her head, realizing how serious their conversation has gotten and how seriouss it became, "But for now, it's a new beginning, Noire and Sis are starting over and we have a CPU to train, so let's give it our all!"

"Right!" responded, Blanc, Uzume, and Uni in agreement

* * *

"This is our room Rabendā!" Ram annouced, leading the purple and black haired girl into the Twin's bedroom. It was spacious for the two Candiates, the two beds with thier colors of powder blue and pink, dressers, toy chests, a TV in the back of the wall, colorful rugs, shevles, and posters of the Nations mascots. The room was showed to be a room of a child, how brightly it looked. Rabendā sat on one of the char cushions to face the two twins who looked through thier toy chest to grab something. She looked at the room, noticing a side of the room that looked like it was broken years ago and fied. She remembered from her mom's story that Rom was taken by CFW Trick and Underling before and they made a mess of her room and thier nation. Was it easy to control a CPU, Neptune's story said it was because they were low on shares at the time. She guess since they had no faith, it was easy for them to temporary claim her. Was ASIC really that stron, maybe outside those like Linda and Werechu but The Four Felons were praobaly the strongest of ASIC even the Deity of Sin took a lot of them to beat her. The things her aprents and Aunts have been through, they been through a lot.

"There we go, I knew we put it up somewhere!" Ram called, beinging over Video game console, three controllers, and wires, "This our home console for Lowee. Here Rabendā, hold this gamepad while we set upthe console." he offered as Rabendā held it in her has as the twin set up the console. As she never held her parent's console, The Gamepad from Lowee was bigger that she held it both her hands. It wasn't long that the twins set the console up, looking at the menu and the game 'Supper Mash Brothers' was already booting up. "There we go," Ram said, coming back to sit beside the CPU, "We're going to Smasher Brothers?"

"Smash Brothers?" Rabendā asked not understqading what it was.

"It's a fighting game where characters from our games fight in battle. You can control different games with different styles of fighting. We have some clones but we're working on that. We had to get rid of Wolf from Star Fox though, not everyone liked that, or Dark Pit, I tihnk Cloud and Bayonetta was mixed," Ram exokained, "But the rules are we fight on stages adn know each other off with Smash attacks, iteams,a dn how you combo. There's also a Smash Ball, a Super move we devolped in Brawl that can change the battle. Breaking it open and using it beore the other opponents get you. Do you get it?"

"I guess so, I never played a game before." Rabendā responded sadly, she was still new to this work after all.

"Don't worry, we'll start you off on Arcade and it'll help practice you a little. So who do like to play as. We got all the characters. Blanc said we could buy the Amiibos with our own allowance we get, so we bought fifteen of them last month."and showed the complete rooster of characters, so many she didn't really know. She was creatures from worlds she never experenced, monsters, animals, swordmens and women, so many to choose. One of them caught her eye, a sword woman. She had long blue hair and carried a silver sword, dressed so differently than the others. Something about her made her want to use her, so she selected her for the Arcade.

"You're going to use Lucina, she's a new comer in Smash. I guess it's fitting, a newcomer playing a newcomer I think that's the feeling." Rom said shyly buy smiling.

"I guess," Rabendā said but thought, _'I don't know but her wit that sword... Make me feel like I wan to hold one for some reason.'_

* * *

"Here we are, The Golden Saucer!" Noire announced, showing Neptune the restaurant they were doing eat at. Neptune heard about this fancy resturnat from others in Planeptune, never really ate here before. The red and gold fit the style the restaurant had, even seeing the sign have a saucer as well. Noire led her inside, still holding Neptune's hands as they went inside. The gold and red colors style was apparent inside, Neptune seeing how fancy everyone looked and how she felt so plain now with her cause clothes. Being guided by Noire, they walked to the waitress' booth, a young man greeted them.

"Welcome to the Golden Saucer. Ah, Lady Noire, We were expecting you, we have your booth for two ready for you," the waiter looked around seeing there was no one else, "Foorgive me Lady Noire, didn't you say you had a date?"

"Yes, Lady Neptune here." she corrected, pulling Neptune closer in view of the waiter. The Waiter was speechless, he expect Noire to have a date, never in his wildest dream it'll be Neptune. He kept his composure, clearing his throat and speaking up again.

"My apologizes Lady Noire, I didn't expect the date to be Lady Neptune. Forgive me on my rudeness." he said, bowing to his CPU.

"No need, I should have explain myself better." Noire admitted feeling a little taken aback from the apology from the waiter, "Um, our booth please?"

"Of course, right this way ladies." The waiter said, leading the two CPUs through inside. It didn't take long that eyes were on them, everyone wondering why Neptune and Noire were in a restaurant together. It wasn't like Neptune's teasing of their CPU was common knowledge, they just see the two girls were close, always standing together when they see them. Many wondered if they were a couple, Noire was holding Neptune's hand in gesture they were girlfriends now. Was this some kind of joint union between Planeptune and Lastation, how would Lowee and Leanbox feel, hope they wouldn't try some trick but fail or give up about it. It wouldn't be right of Lady Vert or Lady blanc to do, try, or succeed. Sounds like a convoluted plot anyway, so they decided to just watch them while they ate.

Neptune and Noire were taken to the booth near a window, the low sunlight through the curtians was a nice air to a good date. The two girls sat on either sides of the table, the red tablecloth with the gold lining had plates and Silverware as well two glasses. Noire took a napkin and lay it on her lap, Neptune following the gesture to do so. This was a fancy place, so she had to have some manners. The waiter held a note pad and a pen, ready to take the girls' orders.

"So, what you ladies like to drink?" he asked kindly to the girls.

"Strawberry Lemonade with a lime please?" Noire asked nicely.

"Uh, same please?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you, I'll be back with your drinks." the waiter said and left their table.

It was quiet between the two noe, more quiet than how they started this whole development in the first place. Neptune looked around, it wasn't hard to notice they were drawing a crowd being in a fancy place like this. Many probably want to know if they was dating or not. True, it's gossip people love so wants to know. It wasn't too long Noire spoke up to her.

"Neptune, are you nervous?" she asked, startling her.

"Huh, umm?" she responded, trying to find the right words to say. She kept her hands hidden under the table, "A-A little."

"Same. I'm a little nervous myself. I never really wen tout a actual date before." she admitted, putting hand to her hair.

"I guess we are both very inexperience in relationships." Noire replied giggling.

"True. I spent my own life treating you terribly, really never got yo know you better," Neptune replied back before smiled to the Lastation, "So share with me, Noire."

"Sure, I love to share with you, Neptune!" Noire said happily.

As they waited for their drinks, Noire told Neptune more about her even the usually nosy CPU would ever know. She learned of the some of the projects she was taken, and the real reason she was in that contest. While it was contest to see who had the best costume, the money was going to help fund some of the home the kinds that were parent-less in Ultra dimension and used in the Seven Sages plans had finally were returned to thie human selves and needed a place to stay. The rest of the money was help funding more transportation between Nations. Neptune didn't know, and she thought it was just Noire's flaunting herself, how foolish she thought it was. Maybe that's why she was embarrassed because she didn't want anyone to know what she was up to. Then Noire said she wanted to bring Virtual Reality to life, working hard on her VR Glasses and prays they succeed. Noire was a hard world, diligent, and very mature, something Neptune felt she'll never be like. She spent most of her life being lazy, being jerks to her friends and even sister, but was it too late to improve? Now with a actul child to take care, maybe to try to better herself now for both of them.

Their drinks came and Neptune took a sip, when the Waiter asked for what kind of food she wanted. She deiced some pudding and cranberry muffins to eat first, Noire asking for a fruit salad and applesauce. As the waiter when to get their food, Noire told more to Neptune about what she was always up to. She even explain what happened while Neptune was still in he Ultra Dimension with Nepgear. Most of the time was dealing with Rei Ryghts and the clones of themselves and Iris Heart. Of course running into and meeting themselves wasn't as shocking as learning now there's a Ultra version Neptune and while that version is just like thier Neptune, she did a lot even was pretending to help the Secret Organization AffimaX from behind the scenes. She wasn't as dumb as they give her, despite having Neptune's mannerisms. From how she kept going, everyone had to pitch into help Planeptune while it's CPUs were gone. Neptune did her best to not try to look overjoyed, everyone really did all that for her home, yet she took all that for granted to just be goofy and silly? Maybe it was Noire's influence that's making her feel like, she didn't know. When their breakfast arrived, Noire kept up her story while they ate.

Hours passed when Lunch service started that they choose what they wanted: Moire was in the mood for a potato baked and Neptune wanted a burger. When they waited fro their first plate of lunch and drink refills, Neptune told her adventures in the Ultra Dimension to Noire. Noire knew the basics of her misadventures there but not the full details that their Ultra counterparts told them. The fact CPUs weren't born like they were was interesting. For the Ultradimension, they had to find their CPU Memories and have the qualifications to be CPUs or risk being a monster like a Baby Bug or aging. Neptune decided to not say she called the other a fake (since Noire may or may not knew that and since she is starting fresh with Noire, no insults of her or the other Noire for the better), but explain Ultra Noire was very hard working to be come a CPU and seem very close to Plutia, to which Noire asked a question that even Neptune was taken aback.

"My counterpart was with Plutia when she first transformed into Iris, Histore too when she was released. So was the other Noire's, um 'innocence' taken?" she asked her face turning red.

"If you want my opinion, Yeah I think she was. Plutia says they are best fiends, I think it's out of fear, the other Noire never wanted me to let her transform and seem in fear when she's around. I mean don't get me wrong, I never really enjoyed her torment," she assured her waving her hands, "Just it was a little funny for a little bit, then again I acted harshly even in HDD to Nepgear when the other Vert tricked her. I was terrible to her and she saved us years back. Some sister I turn out to be." she sighed.

"That's not true, It takes a real person to realize their mistakes. If you think you can't change, don't worry. Every little steps helps. Plus, " Noire smiled to the CPU and winked, "I'm with for life, so don't think I'll let you slip up again."

Neptune chuckled, hiding her blush, "Thank you Noire, I appreciate it."

* * *

"Wow 20:55 rounds, you catch on quick Rabendā, but we're the better players." Ram said as the girls had played for a long time. Rabendā caught on quick to plays as Lucina who she used in arcade and practice matches. Once that was over, the Twins challenge her to some free for all all items matches, the girls using the full roster while she used Lucina as she was getting more use to her the most of the cast. While she won twenty-two of their matches, the twins were the experts, winning fifty-five rounds between them. Even though she was Noire and Neptune's child, she had a fair fighter to herself, accepting her losses with a smile no tears or tantrum. She took her losses fairly.

"Well you two are the better players. Rom, Ram, you're awesome. Thanks for letting me play with you." Rabendā said smiling at the Twins.

"No problem, it was actually kind of fun. We don't get many friends to play and Nepgear and Uni are always busy with their sisters to come over. It's actually kind of refreshing," Ram explained kindly, "Plus you are just like us, although a little older than us."

"That's true," Rabendā replied before getting another round of Smash Brothers on the way. She paused, her tone a lot more solemn, "Rom, Ram, Mama Neptune told me about your adventure to stop ASIC and the Deity of Sin. What was it like, losing Blanc for three years?"

The twins froze up, hearing the mention of the past made their faces lose their smiles and had looks of sadness to them. It was then Rabendā felt from their expressions that it wasn't happy life for them. Although Ram tried to keep calm, the past hid hurt her. She put the console and looked to the CPU, her tone ot as excited as before.

"To be quite honest, horrible. When Blanc left to go deal with ASIC at the Gameindustri Graveyard, we thought she be back home again, but it was then three years. Back then, we never cared about keeping our Nation safe but play around. It was Nepgear who got us to finally go save our sister and bring her home. Back then, I won't deny we weren't the best Candidates, we attacked Nepgear thinking she was some evil Goddess and attacked her, IF, Compa, and Red," and Rabendā gasped, why did that attack her aunt unprovoked, "We weren't thinking and just attacked them. We then took some time to finally come to our sense and help hem. You know, Nepgear saved this Nation from Killachines, but we never thanked her. Well Rom probably did, I didn't. I was... jealous that she liked Nepgear over me and I was stubborn to join them. If we did, we wouldn't have been easy prey for Underling and Trick. Nepgear, she's so different from Neptune: kind, caring of others, no matter what you say she's will help you no matter what. That girl is a way better Candidate than I'll ever be. Umm, don't tell her that or tell Blanc we attacked Nepgear, she'll kill us or take our games."

"I won't Ram, promise." Rabendā said, seeing how Ram looked nervous of her sister getting angry for the right reason.

"Miss. Nepgear saved me when I was sick and went out her way for us, we gained a wonderful friend who cared about us despite attacking her. We owe more than saving us, we gain our first real friend in years." Rom said smiling.

"Aunt Nepgear is amazing," Rabendā said a smile burn on her face, "You'll think I'll be a great CPU like Mama Neptune, Mama Noire, and Aunt Nepgear?"

"Maybe, everyone is going to help you. But since we're friends, we'll help you out too! That's a promise for how much fun we're having!" Ram said excitedly to the CPU.

Rabendā merely smiled to the Twins, feeling more relieved from all the helps she's getting, "Thank you... Rom, Ram."

* * *

"I'm stuffed! I never eaten so much good food in ages!" Neptune exclaimed happily. The pair had left the restaurant and contused on their date hand in hand. Neptune was less nervous now, and was in high spirits now as Noire took them to their next place to go to. Noire smiled to Neptune, still holding tightly to the Planeptune CPU's hand.

"I'm glad you liked it. I wen t there with Uni a few times, she usually asks for seafood every time we go for dinner there. To this date I don't know why she worries why nothing with octopus." Noire explained cocking her head.

"So where we're going next?" Neptune asked curiously.

"There's a mini festival in Midgar we can catch, they steal CPU dolls. Uh," Noire cheeks turned run red before kept going, "I, want to give you one. I mean, if you want it that is."

"I don't mind." Nepune replied before remembering, Midgar was the farthest city in Lastation, no way able to get there while they walked, "Um Noire, how will get there? It's very far."

"Isn't it obvious Neptune, we'll fly there." Noire said and put a hand to her forehead, Of course flying, how could see be stupid? She let go of Noire and transformed, her body enveloped by purple light as she appeared as Purple Heart, her wings appearing from behind her as Noire did the same, transforming into Black Heart. The two CPUs took flight, the citizens seeing the CPUs vanish from sight. It wasn't long that they made it to Midgar, seeing the small festival going on in one of the parks. The two CPUs landed, reverting back into their human forms and standing in the center of the festival. Oh course they drew attention, the booths ready to serve the CPUs. Neptune really been in Midgar much, but Nepgear was passing here during her travels with IF, Compa, and the others. The festival had the tradition feel to it, everyone wearing summer Yukatas too, she forgot it was summer. With Noire holding her hand, they looked around the festival seeing citizens and booths owners waiting for the CPUs to take a gander of their wares. When coming to the booth they were looking for, it showed dolls of all the CPUs, Candidates, and even the Oracles. All were wearing different type of clothes and designs. Noire let go of Neptune's hands, looking to Neptune with a smile.

"Can you wait for a moment over there, I'll be right back." Noire ordered her. Neptune nodded, walking towards a bench and sat there waiting for Noire to come back. Neptune put her hands to her knees, waiting painterly for her to return, looking around the festival, seeing the Lastation citizens all happy. A few saw the Planeptune CPU and wave to her, and she waved back. She looked into the sky, seeing the cloudless sky and the bright sun. It was still a nice date before looking over to see two familiar faces at the stands.

The first was a a little girl with big, dark blue eyes and blond hair worn in pigtails held by a loose red loop, her bangs split in the center to frame her face. She wears an orange dress with two white lines on the torso and a red and white pocket on the left side. Spiked red material sticks out of the bottom, while red material stretches from the chest to the neck with an orange sphere in the center. Her boots are red with two white straps on the toe and red bottom, with translucent orange material on the top half lined in white exposing her pale orange socks. Her gloves are red with loose orange translucent cuffs lined in white with a single button, along with pale orange sleeves that end below her shoulder. On her head is a white and orange cap with a big red button on the side.

The second girl was a woman much older than her a bit taller. She has slanted gray eyes and long pale brown hair worn in a loose, low ponytail held by a white and orange pill-shaped ornament. She wore a blue beret lined with black and gold with a gold C on the side. Her outfit is composed of a revealing white and black bikini-inspired piece worn under an opened blue, gold, and black outfit with a C-shaped belt on the bottom. Two thin blue straps stretch across her stomach, while around her neck is a thin blue band with a gold clasp. She wore brown tights with a single X-shaped wrap on the left leg held by a gold piece. Her boots are blue with black and gold accenting. On top of each boot is a gold loop attachment, and material of black sticks out of the top of each boot. On each arm is a short black sleeved attached to her middle finger on a gold ring with a sheer gold bracelet is on each wrist.

Neptune recognized them as B-Sha and C-Sha, members of the Gold Third, a group formed by a prophecy and were manipulated by Kurome. It wasn't strange to see the two around these parts, usually C-Sha had Huntress world and B-Sha helping the Retro Video Game Shop in Planeptune. But seeing them have a good time, it was refreshing to see the pair just enjoying the day too. When they spotted her, she waved at them. It wasn't long that they realized she wasn't dress in her normal clothes, but dressed more casual than before. It dawned on the pair she was out with someone and saw from a distance Noire. B-Sha looked to C-Sha to say something and they hurried off, Neptune cock her head why they seem in such of hurry.

"I'm back!" Noire's voice caught Neptune out guard as the Lastation CPU was back holding something behind her back, "Miss me?"

"A little." Neptune replied sheepishly seeing Noire was hiding something, "Found something you wanted?"

"Yes. Um, can you close your eyes first?" Noire asked, looking away with a blush look on her face.

"Sure." Neptune replied, closing her eyes and covering her eyes with her hands. A smile was on her face, wanting to see the surprise. It wasn;t long that Noire spoke again, her tone a little more nervous.

"You can open your eyes now," Noire asked and Neptune did as she told. In Noire's outstretched arms was a Noire doll, but it was designed different than the usual dolls. In the doll Noire's hair was pure white ribbons than the usual blue ones. The dress was a dress fitting something Noire would wear: flashy, fancy, and stand out well. The design white and black, the cuffs white ad lacy and wearing a necklace with the Lastation symbol on it. White boots and black leggings were last on the doll as Noire put into Neptune's hands, "I, I heard they made a doll with this dress and I want you to have it. So, when we have to work in our nations and are busy, you can think of me. Do-do you like it?" she asked, looking back still blushing. Her question was answered by Neptune hugging her, the doll pressed between the two.

"Thank you, I'll treasure it, promise." she said hugging the taller girl tightly.

Noire chuckled, patting Neptune on top of the head, brushing her hair, "Thank you, Neptune."

* * *

"Thanks for the help you three." Blanc said, grabbing some of the papers from her work desk and place them in a pile. While the Twins and Rabendā were playing games together, Blanc was getting through paperwork with Uni, Nepgear and Uzume helpingg her. Both Candidates were kicking their feet from the ground, their shoes off as Uzume was sitting at desk too. With them was Blanc's Oracle Mina Nishizawa. She was a tall, light skinned girl who has very long milk-blue hair worn in low pigtails held with big orange-yellow circled pieces with short bangs. Her eyes wee dark blue with a red square pair of glasses in front of them. Mina has the appearance of a graduate student, wearing a short white dress under a red, long jacket like robe worn open with gold lining and buttons. The sleeves puff below her elbow and have long cuffs, while at her neck is a collar and red bow with a golden badge. A matching graduate hat is on her head with two long white tassels on opposite ends, while she also has a pair of see-through, frilled stockings and red heels.

"No problem, it's better than nothing, plus between Neptune and Noire are now dating, I hope to have more room without Neptune sitting around doing nothing." Nepgear said and scanned one of the paper, so how's that big project you plan to out stage even Vert going?"

"Good, Vert's going on and on about 'Project Scorpio' and about it changing the gaming world, but so will I have. Just need to fine tune the console first. I plan fr it to sell like hot cakes, and what's Vert gonna do, she has to demand Noire for RPGs like that big game coming out. I mean, she may have have the tits, but tits won't save you for long." Blanc said with smile on her face.

"Whoa, looks like we gotta step up our game too. Noire's getting into the VR scene, can't wait to try it out." Uni said excitedly, "What about you two, any projects?"

"Well prior to Rabendā being born, it's just me and Gearsy doing all the thinking, not Nepsy. We haven't decided outside going third party right now, we do want to bring out that Japanese Mafia game out soon." Uzume explained to everyone.

"Don't forget that sand box style game, I've been wanting to play it's new game for a long time!" Nepgear added excitedly.

"It's a shame Vert will always try but she needs to be careful trying. Then again, we are lucky she doesn't have a Candidate, imagine how it'll be?" Mina asked. The girls all laughed, anything made my Vert or born in Vert's nation is dangerous to be around. Plus it flirting with either of them wouldn't be great.

"Just hands off my sister, getting her back for that last thing. That perverted bastard, why did she dress my sisters up like that?" Blanc asked irritated.

"Lady Vert does do strange things, I'm certain she take advantage of me if I wasn't ready." Nepgear said, remembering being alone with the CPU when Kurome remade the world.

"That fact her other self tried to claim you and then tried to claim Peashy, she's desperate sometimes." Uni said, but her tone was still irritated that Vert would do such a thing.

"The CPUs in that dimensions have such a strange though process sometimes if she did that or Noire trying to get Planeptune in trouble." Mina admitted shaking her head.

"Tell me about it, had to endure the hell and years with them. It wasn't fun or what Plutia did to me." Nepgear said, shuddering about her treatment in that dimension.

"Can I paralyze Plutia if she took it, because that's gone too far if she gave IF trauma," Uni said before looking solemn at the candidate, "It sucks that you were treated badly, even after saving our world, but Neptune and them took you for granted. Sorry for that and being a little rude to you when you came back. Sorry you went through that."

"That's okay, I got over it and shouldn't let my sister leaving behind, I don't know what came over me then. Like I was completely out of character for no reason," Nepgear sighed before patting Uni on the head, "But glad to are standing up for my treatment Uni, thanks."

"No problem, I mean you-you like me right?" Uni asked, blushing a little. Nepgear cock her head, confused on what she said.

"I'm sorry, did I say that?" she asked back and Uni scowled at her.

"Okay, now you're just screwing with me now." she responded to the Candidate. Nepgear smiled and pecked Uni on the cheek, starting her and Uni's face was completely red. Nepgear giggled, nuzzling her cheek and still smiling.

"Every time." she said and Uzume, Blanc, and Mina watched the two with smiles on their faces

"Now that's cute of Unisy and Gearsy, how come it took Rabsy to get them together?" Uzume asked looking to the Lowee Residents.

"Well Uni isn't no saint from how I heard she usually trests Nepgear." Blanc pointed out only for Uni took look back.

"I can hear you Blanc, I'm not that bad you know!" Uni retorted.

"Denial is strong, don't get cute now because Nepgear accept your feelings finally." Blanc smirked, making Uni growl at the Lowee CPU. Mina and Uzume laughing at Uni, who was even more red with anger. A knock on the door caught the girls' attention and a familiar voice spoke from behind the door.

"It's C-Sha, can we come in Blanny?" the woman's voice asked, and Blanc spoke out towards the door.

"Sure, come on!" Blanc called out. The door opened and three of the Gold Third came into the door: C-Sha, B-Sha, and another woman beside them. She has spiked platinum-silver hair and blood-red eyes. She wore a dark gray tank top with gold accenting and a dark brown belting below the chest. Her lower half consists of dark gray shorts with a white, gold, and black split skirt on top of it held by a dark brown belt with a black sphere in the middle of a gold ornament. Attached to the skirt is white and gold material with crimson coloring inside. Her shoes are a pair of dark brown and gold boots that end a few inches above her knee. On each hand is a dark brown and gold glove with a black holed sleeve for her right arm and wrapping on her left. She has a simple earring on left ear. She was S-Sha, who took over Leanbox by Kurome's world change.

"S-Sha, B-Sha, C-Sha, good afternoon!" Nepgear waved, looking to the women.

"Hey Gear, how's going?" B-Sha waved to the Candidate.

"What's up, you guys are usually busy and traveling to visit." Mina said seeing the Gold Third members, "Oh and it's nice to finaly meet you, I'm Mina, I am the Oracle of this Nation."

"Nice to meet you too, so what's up with Nep-Nep in Midgar looking like she's on a date?" C-Sha asked, and everyone wondered on explain this to them.

"How to explain... Yes Neptune is on a date and yes you saw her in Midgar. Mina, can you brew us some coffee? We might need to catch themup to speed on what happened yesterday." Blanc ordered to her Oracle. Mina nodded, leaving the room to brew tea. Once Mina left, Blanc looked to everyone and gestured the Gold Third members to sit down. It wasn't long Mina came back to the room with tea. Once Mina served the tea, Blanc went into detail of what happened the past two days. They explained the new CPU Rabendā who was born from Neptune and Noire's share energy at their max. It never occurred to them it was possible for that to happen, but it's a rare occurrence that happened, especially since the last new CPUs born was the Candidates years ago. So far everyone is going to help take care of her and train her as a CPU and Neptune and Noire are not a couple to help raise their new child. It surprised that those two were now a couple.

"I always thought Nep-Nep and her seem like couple material, but didn't expect it to be real." B-Sha stated to the group.

"But to think they gave birth to a new life in such a unorthodox manner, so unlike them, but feels like them in away. But from how Nepgear explained as well, it's not like intercourse can make it happen again or even happen. It's not like it works the same way." S-Sha said crossing her legs and sitting properly.

"So Rabendā is their kid, so both Nations has a new CPU in a sense. If no one else knows outside your group, no one in any of CPU Nations knows that a new CPU is born, they would only feel it in a strange sense." C-Sha said taking a sip of tea, "But there is something that's gonna bother me. No one knows that they have a child, and I'm 100% no one knows they are dating outside onlookers."

"What you asking about?" Uzume asked curiously.

"K-Sha doesn't know about this." B-Sha said looking concerned, "And K-Sha's personality isn't very stable for knowing this."

"What?!" Uni shouted, hearing K-Sha's name and remembering how K-Sha acted and how she almost tried to kill her.

"Uni, what's wrong?" Nepgear asked and at the same time, Rabendā, Rom, and Ram were coming to the doors and heard Uni's voice and hide themselves from sight of everyone to listen into their conversations.

"K-Sha's personality is terrifying, she tried to kill me because I was close to Noire. I knew she liked Noire, but what will happen if she sees them?!" and everyone look to Uni's face and saw terror in her face.

"K-Sha really is trying to be a normal High School girl but a lot of her upbringing, her personality when she holds a gun, it's dangerous to let loose. I thought we were over with it when were used by Kurome, but looks like K-Sha hasn't fully changed. She did make those fake articles with AffimaX members saying her and Noire are a couple or that Noire likes girls. Of course, she does now since she and Neptune are together. But if she sees them together, who knows what she'll do to Neptune." C-Sha said and then Rabendā gasped, running into the room in panic.

"Someone's gonna hurt Mama Neptune?!" she shouted, everyone looking to see Rabendā coming into the room in a panic. Everyone look to see the young CPU was in the room, Rom and Ram following suit, wondering why Rabendā just ran inside.

"Rabendā?" Nepgear asked seeing her.

"So that's the new CPU Rabendā, she really looks like Neptune and Noire." C-Sha pointed looking at her.

"What's going on, who is this K-Sha girl, why she going to hurt Mama Neptune?" Rabendā asked, her face looking worried for her mom now.

"We don't know Rabendā, but this is a worry when it comes to her. She's a nice person, she becomes a complete Yandere when it comes to Noire, it's scary. I wouldn't want Neptune hurt but..." Rabendā then look away and started to run out the room, shocking everyone to see her run off

"Rabenda!" Uni shouted.

"I'm going to to make sure Mama Neptune isn't hurt, Auntie Uni! Someone is going to hurt my Mama, I have to warn her!" Rabendā shouted by before Nepgear took hold of her arm.

"Rabendā, it's dangerous, you have no idea how dangerous K-Sha is, she's powerful and I know she and the gold Third all have power of their Gold Form. Look, I'm sure my sister and Noire will be okay." Nepgear assured her but Rabendā still wasn't worried, she still wanted to go.

"I don't care, what if she hurt her badly? I don't know who K-Sha is or what a Yandere is, but I don't want Mama Neptune hurt. I only just met her, I-I don't want to lose her so soon!" Rabendā said and everyone saw her eyes watering. She was concern and it was understandable, even Rom and Ram were worried too. Nepgear out a hand to her niece and embraced her.

"I get it, I get what you mean. This is your new family, you don't want to lose them. Okay, let's go together if you are worried Rabendā." Nepgear said and held her close.

"T-T-Thank you auntie Nepgear, T-Thank you..." Rabendā sad through her tears. Nepgear let her, taking her by the hand. She looked to the Gold Third, Uzume, Blanc, Uni, and Mina ready to get going to hopefully make sure Neptune and Noire were safe. Nepgear sighed, holding her niece's hand now.

"Everyone, sorry but Rabendā needs to make sure Neptune and Noire are okay. I'll take her to Lastation now." Nepgear said to everyone.

"Will you be okay? K-Sha isn't a laughing matter, controlled by Kurome or on her own, she's not laughing manner even when we fought er months ago. Just," Uni step closer to Nepgear, her face looking more serious, "You better come back in one piece, you hear me? I know K-Sha is a good person, but I don't anyone hurt because of her jealously. You better get back here with both Neptune, Noire, and my niece alive and well, got it?"

Nepgear smiled, putt a hand to the twin tailed Candidate, smiling to her at her, "Promise," she looked to Rabendā, taking hold of her hand, "Let's go, I'll fly as fast as we can to Lastation and track them down. I won't let Neptune or Noire get hurt!"

"Thank you Auntie Nepgear, I really appreciate it!" Rabendā said happily before looking Rom and Ram sadly, "Sorry guys, I won't be able to play Mario Kart next until I'm certain Mama Neptune is okay."

"It's okay!" Ram said happily.

"You make sure your family is okay, we understand. Just get back soon so we can play more!" Rom said excitedly with her soft voice.

"I will, Auntie Nepgear, let's go!" Rabendā said to her aunt. Nepgear nodded and the two ran out the room. Everyone looked back to each other, wishing they could go along with them, but this was family troubles and while Uni should make sure K-Sha doesn't lose it on Neptun, Nepgear was strong enough to handle this for now. Mina took Nepgear's teacup and put it away, everyone wondering what will happen next.

"K-Sha's a dangerous one, it won't be just Noire dating Neptune is a problem, but what if she finds out that's their kid?" S-Sha suggested and the room ran cold with silence again. Uni step to the window with no answer, putting her back to the windowsill and look to see Nepgear and her niece running out the Basillicon. Her concern turned to what S-Sha said, would K-Sha really hurt Rabendā too? She clutched her chest, the guilt of now running to help Nepgear and her was building. They will get back, right? It's just K-Sha right, nothing will happen badly right? Uni frowned felt crestfallen, seeing them go off and feel like she should go with them.

" _Be safe, the both of you.'_

* * *

Neptune and Noire were still hugging for a long time, no one really paying the two CPUs were still hugging, it was like they were in their own little world. Neptune felt like she didn't want to let Noire go, and she meant it, no teasing reason to touch her, just want to be near her. She nuzzled closer to Noire, not wanting to end, even if they finally broke their hug. Then a voice spoke up, Neptune breaking out her happy moment to know that voice.

"Noire?" the voice was slightly shy and almost hurt from saying her name. The two girls finally broke apart to see a familiar face looking at them. She had turquoise eyes and medium length gray hair held by a red headband. She had straight cut bangs and wears the longer hair before her ears in thin braids. Her outfit is composed of a short dark gray dress with a black belt accented by gold. On top of this is a red and white dress resembling a school uniform with gold buttons and a four-tailed bow of goldenrod with a red K in the center. The dress is split from the chest down to the bottom. Two red ribbon tails can be seen sticking out from the bottom of her dress. On her wrist is a red and white bracelet on a black band with a white K on the top. She wears black socks with white miniature boots with a black band across the toe and red strings. It was K-Sha, member of Gold Third and in her arms was goodies from the festival?

"K-Sha, hey I didn't know you were in Midgar! How are you doing?" she greeted, keeping her cool. Neptune was shocked, Noire wasn't embarrassed, what was with her, "Sorry I haven't talk to you much, been busy with stuff you see."

"I see, is that stuff embracing Lady Neptune in a festival?" she asked, and Noire looked to Neptune who held the doll in her arms now.

"Well you see, it's a very long story. I mean we weren't really that long here, just got here not so long ago, he he." she responded nervously, now her calmness was fading now.

"You said you wouldn't date girls or high School students did you not?!" she added, making Noire flinch and Neptune to take a double back at that? Did she really say that before, how long was that before liking girls and dating her?

"I-I was upset you were spreading rumors we were lovers, I didn't really mean any of that. Okay, I didn't really know if I liked girls until yesterday!" she retorted nervously, holding out her hands in defense.

"Then why are you hugging Lady Neptune, you never looked so happy with Lady Neptune than with me! Even when, even when I helped you, even when you saved me from delusion... I thought maybe... maybe you return my feelings one day, why... why are you with Neptune?! What she got that I don't got?! Answer me Noire, tell me why!" she screamed, everyone's eyes on the two CPUs and K-Sha now and what seems to be fight going on.

"K-Sha..." Noire said softly, feeling awful now. She didn't know she was going to upset with her relationship with Neptune, if she had told her, she wouldn't be upset now. Neptune step forward, trying to stop this before K-Sha gets upset more. It looks like she wasn't liking she and Noire were together, maybe ty to air this out before people got hurt.

"Hey, it's not like that. We are just hanging out, I mean I know we look like a couple, but it's just our first date K-Sha, it's not like I'm stealing Noire from you," she assured the Gold Third member but thought, _'I hope she can understand, I don't know how to handle these kinds of things seriously before.'_

"Shut up!" K-Sha snapped making Neptune jump, "Why she pcik you of all people? Is it because I'm no CPU or special to her, because I don't know her as long you do, what makes you special Neptune?!

"Nothing, I'm just me. Noire pick me, it's not like I took something from her." Neptune assured her again, and K-Sha's face snap into a blush.

"L-l-l-l-l-l-like a kiss or something more?" she asked, making both girls turn red at that. They only kissed, for what hey don't know how long, they were sure they never went farther than that. Neptune scarth her cheek nervously and trying to find the write world to this.

"Well we kissed, but I don't think we went father. But look, I wouldn't be Noire's first for a long time!" but all K-Sha heard was kiss and that sent spiraling into anger. Her eyes turn dark, Neptune realizing she said something bad and Noire feeling like this wasn't going to be pretty, even if Neptune was speaking truthfully. K-Sha looked down, her body shaking and Neptune hearing words she couldn't understand from the girl. He held out her other hand to try and comfort the Gold Third Member, but then K-Sha looked up at her and Neptune saw pure hatred in those eyes.

"You took her first kiss, you took her kiss, you took first kiss, you took her first kiss! What lease did you take from me?!" she shouted, her twin Uzis summoned into her hands pointing violently at Neptune, "I hate you, I hate youvfor taking Noire's first from me!" And she fired, two bullets fired from her guns. Neptune was frozen in shock to now move not realizing she was going to be shot.

"Neptune!" Noire called, pushing Neptune to the ground, the doll she gave the shorter CPU was flying out Neptune's hand as she saw the doll for just a moment and saw the two bullets shot it, one through the stomach and one through the head. Neptune's eyes were horrified, seeing the present Noire gave her shot as she came crashing to the ground. Noire had protected her, but at what cost as her present shot at by someone she thought was a friend.

"Neptune, are okay?" Noire asked, holding on to Neptune before getting up and look to her friend, "What the hell K-Sha, are trying to hurt someone?!"

"Noire, out of the way, this is between me and Neptune, don't interfere!" she shouted to the CPU.

"It matters to me, you tried to shoot Neptune I can't let you hurt someone you know!" Noire retorted, "K-Sha, I thought you were my friend, why are you trying to hurt my friend like this. Say sorry to Neptune, right... Neptune?" she turned around, Neptune wasn't on the ground but holding the doll in her hands. Noire saw the bullet wounds, even if weapons like swords or guns don't do real damage to CPUs or those like Gold third or their friends, it would have hurt. But what surprised Noire was hearing Neptune was crying, actually crying. It was like yesterday when Neptune cried, this was her crying again. Neptune hug the doll in her arms, crying as Noire held out a hand to her.

"Nep... tune?" she asked but something snap, she could feel it the surge of share energy coming from Neptune. Was Neptune angry? Neptune turned around and never before Noire saw those sweet eyes look so scary.

"You... you careless... complete and utter... BITCH!" Neptune roared and let out a strong surge of share energy that everyone could see a tower of purple energy from a distance. Even in Planeptune, Histore could feel it, it was troubling her, like she never felt such a spike before. Uzume all the way in Lowee could feel it, and something told her it was Neptune making that energy spike. As Nepgear and Rabendā were out of the city, they could feel it, and it felt like a powerful surge of share energy.

"I'll make you pay.. I'll make you pay for taking that from me, K-Sha, you're toast!" And without delay, Neptune's katana summoned in her hands as she leaped into the air to cry out in auger.

"Neptune, wait! Stop!" Noire cried out, but it was too late,.Neptune couldn't even hear her as the CPU was ready to make K-Sha regret shooting the gift. As Nepgear and Rabendā were trying to get to Lastation in time, as everyone could feel that surge of power. The fight between Neptune and K-Sha was beginning.

* * *

N **eptune and Noire's date is cut short when K-Sha makes her move. Neptune's age, and her own daughter will end up in the Crossfire. Nepgear and Rabendā must make haste quick**

 **Next Time: A Goddess of Two Nations: Rabendā**

 **Chapter 4: A Misunderstanding of Bullets and Swords! Neptune vs K-Sha**

* * *

 ** **Michael: and finally chapter three, sorry for the slow uploads, finally back to trying to type everyday at a new place, but have until night fall it closes so hopefully to be have a better update pattern than before. I have Persona, Kingdom Hearts, a project that I can't say on this chapter because I share my stories with my friends, and Fairy Tail but will wait until I have the Collections before I get back to Fairy Tail stories. Pokemon, now with the anime finished with Black and White and XY, will just get the DVDs to those seasons, it'll be easier. So will get my newer projects and Kingdom Hearts my top priority right now.****

 ** **So this chapter, I think I had several endings for this, in fact originality the fight with Neptune and K-Sha was going to be in the next chapter, this chapter was going to end with Neptune and Noire going back to Noire's Basillicon where Neptune spends the night there and the chapter after it opens with Noire cuddling with her as Neptune slept. Rabendā wasn't going to get involved with this fight in my original plan for this, she was going to watch, there was actually more fun going on with**** **R** ** **abendā losing so much and in a corner of shame, but scrapped that idea and had more hinting to why she uses in battle, hence the interest in Lucina in Smash Brothers. So my end result was Neptune losing her shit over K-Sha shooting a doll and now going to lay into K-Sha for ruining their date and destorying the doll. I mean I don't think anyone portrayed Neptune mad at anyone, they usually portray her happy, silly, lazy, perverted, never piss off. It was tough to think what to have her say that's not too out of character, so bitch seem okay because she's distraught now, her emotions are unstable right now. As for the location, it wasn't as open as here was. Festival vs a sidewalk, I think this was better. And yes, I had to make sure to bring Noire saying that in Victory 2 that she was getting those rumors of her liking girls or dating a High School student. Since now her words are now untrue, K-Sha might be thinking Noire is lying now. A lot of misunderstandings and it's not going to help the more she learns during the battle.****

 ** **Now for the Uni x Nepgear fluff, having fun with their development, having me sweet and fun and innocent (compared to the mini Neptune x Noire vibe people do with them and no development as a couple on their own. So with them they ease up on their development, and with Neptune and Noire they get more time to grew more without jokes or pointless teasing. Teasing is only good if there's a good chemistry between them, actual chemistry not anything silly or stupid. There's a reason some couple, canon or crack, get flak. So want to focus on development, no joking around. As for Rabendā, I will show her training, so don't expect any Sue mode from her outside showing her potential next chapter. Also I think I didn't introduce Chika yet, so I'll try to have her talk a little too. I think after this, I'll go to working on the Chapter layout for the second arc of this story where Koei is introduced, those chapter have more chilled feeling with a trip to the mountains for a quest, a beach trip, and then then the first appearance of the villain of this story Tecmo. But everything is still about Rabendā growing as a character and a CPU.****

 ** **Not much to say or bring up, it'll be awhile to see the next chapter, as it's mostly going to be fighting and talking from the other characters and don't worry, I like K-Sha I'm not going to destroy the first real friend Noire got, but the outcome for this fight will surprise you, I'm sure you'll never see it coming.****

 ** **Also I will say thanks for all the follows and Favorites, as I don't care much about being popular, It's nice people do like this. Thanks and I'll see you in the next update.****

 ** **One last thing, rest in peace to**** ** **Linkin Park Singer Chester Bennington who passed away yesterday when I was getting through this chapter. Linkin Park was a part of my childhood for the AMVs, so a great loss.****

 ** **See you next time****


End file.
